AurorMortífago
by Dracoslittlewhorecrux
Summary: Harry y Hermione son enviados a Bulgaria por el Ministerio de Magia para capturar al único Mortífago que queda; Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, la situación se sale de control y un romance se inicia.
1. El Encuentro

**Capítulo 1. El Encuentro.**

Era una noche fría y oscura; a ella le habían encomendado una misión: capturar al único mortífago que quedaba. Caminaba apresuradamente mientras veía a todos lados, tratando de encontrar lo que buscaba... Entró a un callejón, no había salida, ¡¡atrapada en su propio juego!!

"_¡Maldición!_" pensó ella. Se volteó y lo encontró; se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Tan rápido te ibas, Granger?

-Sólo quería saber que olía tan mal a mis espaldas y ya veo: ¡era un saco de mierda!- dijo ella sacando su varita y apuntándole.

-Veo que estás un poco insolente, ¿será que me extrañabas?

-¿Yo? ¡Ja! Por favor, Malfoy, no me hagas reír.- dijo ella, él la miró de arriba a abajo detallándola.

-Has cambiado mucho,- dijo acercándose a ella. -¿Cuánto hace que no nos vemos? ¿5 años?

-Tal parece.

-Sí, has cambiado.- se acercó más, haciendo que la castaña se recostara a la pared.

-Si no te alejas...

-¿Qué me harás?- se acercó más pegando su cuerpo con el de ella.

-¡¡Te lo advierto, Malfoy!!- el la besó intensamente y desabrochó la camisa de ella.

-¡¡Suéltame!!

-¡Nunca!- besó su cuello.

Ella intentó gritar pero el rubio la calló con un beso y le quitó su ropa interior pero sin quitarle su falda; se quitó el pantalón, pero la castaña logró liberarse de sus brazos haciendo que cayera al suelo; Hermione tomó rápidamente su camisa y salió corriendo del callejón mientras se la colocaba; dobló una esquina y se encontró con su mejor amigo.

-¡Herm! ¿Qué te pasó?- exclamó Harry Potter asombrado ante una Hermione despeinada, más de lo normal, y con la respiración entrecortada.

-Te cuento luego, ahora ¡vámonos de aquí!

-De acuerdo- dijo el peloazabache y ambos desaparecieron

Volvieron a aparecer en un lujoso cuarto de hotel, con una cama matrimonial, alfombra en todo el piso, una peinadora con un gran espejo, un closet muy amplio, una pequeña sala con una mesita de madera de roble, un pequeño bar con una gran gama de licores y vasos para servir; en fin, una habitación digna de un rey.

-Ya estamos aquí. Dime ¿qué te sucedió?- dijo Harry mientras Hermione entraba al baño y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

-Pues... No se como empezar.- dijo la castaña desde el baño. –Verás, luego de que acordamos en irnos por sitios diferente; entré en un callejón y vi que no había salida, me di la vuelta para salir de allí y que me encuentro frente a frente con Draco Malfoy; cruzamos unas palabras, se me acercó, me besó, y el muy perro, sucio, repulsivo y baboso ¡me quitó la ropa o parte de ella y trató de abusar de mi! Afortunadamente logré quitármelo de encima y salí corriendo de allí.- salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y abrió una de las gavetas que habían en el clóset para sacar una de sus pantaletas tipo short y una franelita negra de seda con tirantes.

-¿QUE MALFOY INTENTÓ HACERTE QUÉ?- gritó Harry mientras Hermione se colocaba su ropa en el baño.

-Iba a abusar de mi, sí.

-¡Yo lo mato!- Harry entró al baño cuando su amiga salió.

-Cálmate Harry, de eso me encargo yo cuando lo vea.- dijo la castaña pero se percató de que le faltaba un prenda- ¡¡Perfecto!! ¡Tenía que faltar eso!

-¿Tu qué?- dijo Harry saliendo del baño únicamente con su bóxer.

-Mi pantaleta... ¿Harry...?

-¿Qué?

-¿Podrías salir del baño con algo más apropiado?

-¡Ay, lo siento!- dijo él y entró al baño de nuevo

-No se preocupe, señor Potter.- se rió su amiga

-¡No lo haré!

-Yo me voy a dormir.- dijo Hermione acostándose en la cama.

-Duérmete, debes estar cansada.- gritó Harry desde el baño

-¡Sí! Esta misión me tiene mal. ¿Cómo pueden mandarnos a venir a Bulgaria? ¡Sólo puede ocurrírsele al Ministerio una cosa así!

-Ya cálmate.

-¿Yo me tengo que calmar? ¿Y tú qué? Vas a casarte con Luna cuando lleguemos a Londres.

-¿Quieres volverme loco? Sí estoy nervioso por la boda, ¡gracias!

-Lo vuelvo a decir, ¿y yo me tengo que calmar? ¡¡Jaja!!

-¡Calla!- dijo Harry saliendo del baño con una toalla enrollada a su cintura

-¡No me mandes a callar!- dijo Hermione lanzándole una almohada y riéndose

-¡No me lances almohadas cuando no estoy vestido!- rió Harry

-Tienes razón, ese es trabajo de Luna.

-¡Claro! ¿Herm?

-¿Si?- dijo Hermione quien ya estaba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en la almohada.

-¡Quiero un sobrino!

-Pero ni tú ni Lu tienen hermanos.-dijo la castaña aún con los ojos cerrados

-Tú eres la hermana a la cual me refiero: ¡MI hermana!

-¿YO?- dijo la chica abriendo los ojos de par en par -, pero ni novio tengo. ¿Cómo quieres que tenga hijos?

-Búscate un novio.- dijo Harry tranquilamente.

-¡¡NO!! Que me busquen ellos a mí.

-Tienes razón, pero el punto es que ¡quiero un sobrino!

-¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo?

-Porque no tengo más hermanas.

-Yo no soy tu hermana de sangre.

-Pero si d afecto.

-¡No voy a tener hijos todavía! ¿Por qué no tienes tus propios hijos?

-Porque siempre hay que disfrutar d los placeres d la vida.

-¡Y yo pienso disfrutar de tales placeres también!

-¡¡No, no, no!! Tú eres muy joven para estar disfrutando de los placeres de la vida.

-¡Hey! Uno: soy mayor, dos: si soy joven para disfrutar de esos placeres también lo soy para tener hijos, tres: ¡Cállate!, y cuatro: ¡¡VISTETE por favor!!- exclamo la castaña sonriendo.

-Es cierto. ¡Gracias por recordarme!- dijo Harry buscando un bóxer en otra de las gavetas del closet- ¡Cierra los ojos!

-Ok- dijo Hermione y se tapó la cara con las manos, pero dejando un espacio entre sus dedos para verlo.

-¡Hey! ¡No hagas trampa!

-¡Yo no hago trampa! Además, ¡no es justo que Luna se lleve todo!- dijo la castaña levantándose de la cama y yendo hasta el pequeño bar de la habitación.

-¿Todo qué?- dijo Harry con el bóxer en la mano y viendo como su amiga se servía un vaso de ron con tequila.

-Todo. Sólo eso: **TODO**.- dijo la muchacha bebiendo un poco del líquido que había en el vaso. -¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Sí

-¿Qué?

-Lo mismo que tú.

-Bien.- dijo la castaña y le sirvió lo mismo a su amigo en un vaso y se lo entregó

-¡Gracias!

Al poco tiempo no tenían ni idea de lo que hacían y se encontraban desnudos, besándose salvajemente... Harry acariciaba los senos de su amiga mientras ella recorría todo el cuerpo de el con sus manos; el peloazabache le separó las piernas a la castaña e introdujo dos de sus dedos en la vagina de ésta, haciéndola gemir; luego introdujo su lengua en el mismo sitio.

Después de que ambos se cansaran d besarse y tocarse, el ojiverde la penetro profunda y desenfrenadamente.

Al otro día, ambos despertaron con un tremendo dolor de cabeza que les impedía levantarse de la cama; al abrir los ojos se encontraron los dos amigos cara a cara sin nada de ropa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, una linda y maravillosa señora que creo unos lindos y maravillosos personajes y que luego se decidió por matar a algunos a medida que pasaba la saga x3... Pero igual la queremos y sabemos que tenemos nuestros fics y one shots para revivir a todos aquellos a los que ella haya matado.

**N/A:** Ufff que nervios.. xD jajaja.. Aca una historia nada parecida a mis otros shots super dramáticos y trágicos... Es un dramione que espero disfruten... tengan paciencia con mi super tardanza al actualizar .___.


	2. Un viejo amigo

**N/A: **Hola hola hoooolaaaa!! xD Un poco maas del fic.. :P... no no.. no es un H/Hr... Aunque con el capítulo anterior parecía que lo era jajajajaja... bueno pero luego se aclararan las cosillas.. ^^ Disfruten el nuevo capitulo!! :P Habrá una linda sorpresita xD jajajajaja.. Ya veran, ya veran...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 2. Un viejo "amigo"****.**

-¿Qué... qué...?- logró articular la chica

-Tú no te acuerdas de lo qué sucedió anoche, ¿o sí?

-No...- esa fue una mentira por parte de Hermione- ¿Y tu?

-No...

Silencio.

-Sólo recuerdo que tomamos... y mucho...

-Yo recuerdo lo mismo...- dijo Harry y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos

-Es obvio lo que hicimos, ¿no?

Un ruido en la ventana los interrumpió, la castaña se levantó de la cama cubriéndose el cuerpo con una sabana mientras Harry se colocaba el bóxer que no se había colocado la otra noche.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Harry mientras Hermione leía una carta que acababa de llegar -¿De quién es?

-De Tonks, el Ministerio dice que nos apuremos con lo de Malfoy, Tonks también añade que...

-¿Qué?

-Pues tiene que ver con Luna...

-¡¿Qué tiene Lu?!- dijo Harry mirando a la castaña a los ojos.

-No es nada grave, solo dice que...

-¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¡Habla ya, mujer!

-Que Luna esta embarazada...- dijo la castaña mirando a su amigo. -¿Harry? ¿Harry?

-¿QUÉ CÓMO?

-Tiene 4 meses, se dieron cuenta ayer, iba caminando por el pasillo en donde están los cubículos de los aurores y se mareó, Tonks dice que ella la llevó a San Mungo y allí le dijeron lo que tenía... ¡Eso es todo lo que dice la carta!

-¡Voy a escribirle!- dijo el moreno y se puso a redactarle una carta a su chica.

-¿Harry?

-Dime.- contestó el muchacho sin despegar la vista del pergamino

-Yo... si me acuerdo de lo que sucedió anoche, de todo.- confesó la castaña y él la miró a los ojos

-¿Qué esperas para decirme?

Ella le contó todo, con lujo de detalles, lo que había sucedido y estuvieron en silencio un buen rato hasta que Harry terminó de escribir su carta y envió a Hedwig con ésta; se vistieron y acordaron volver a ir a buscar al "Hurón" de Malfoy, pero esta vez si sucedía lo mismo de la vez pasada tenían el espejo que Sirius le dio a Harry hacía ya muchos años.

Hermione estaba caminando por la misma calle de la noche anterior y paso por al lado del mismo callejón y lo revisó a ver si había algún rastro de Malfoy, nada. Salió de allí y siguió caminando por las calles de Bulgaria; al llegar a una plaza decidió sentarse y descansar un rato. De pronto sintió un golpe en la cabeza y luego un dolor insoportable; abrió los ojos, que estaban llenos de lágrimas reprimidas por el dolor, y se encontró con un niño pequeño, de ojos negros y mirada penetrante, piel blanca, pelo marrón y facciones un poco rudas y serias para su edad.

-¡¡Veirok!!- gritó un hombre de aspecto rudo acercándose a donde estaba el niño con la castaña- ¿Está bien, señorita?

-Sí, no me pasa nada.- dijo Hermione sonriéndole al niño que la miraba como embobado.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Viktor?

-¡Sí! ¿En verdad eres tú?- sonrió el búlgaro dándole un abrazo a la castaña que no dejaba de sonreír.

-¡Qué gusto! ¿Es tu hijo?

-No, mi hermano, se llama Veirok.

-Mucho gusto, Veirok.- dijo la muchacha tendiéndole la mano

-¡Igualmente!- dijo el niño tomando la mano que Hermione le había dado y dándole un pequeño beso a ésta.

-¡Se parece mucho a ti!- dijo la castaña mirando a Viktor

-La gente siempre dice eso cuando lo conocen.

-El parecido es increíble.- el niño ya había empezado a jugar con su pelota otra vez- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Diez, cumplirá los once el mes que viene.

-¡Vaya!

-Pero dejemos de hablar de él, ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¡Bien! Estoy aquí por una misión del Ministerio de Magia.

-¿Si? ¿De que se trata? ¿Viniste sola?

-Estamos buscando a un mortífago... no, vine con Harry.

-¿Con Harry Potter?

-Sí.

-¿Y dónde se están quedando?

-En el hotel que esta a 3 cuadras de aquí

-Ya se cual es. ¿Y qué, tú y Potter son pareja?

-¿Harry y yo? ¡¡No!!- dijo Hermione riéndose

-Pensé que...

-No, para nada. Es más, Harry se va a casar con una amiga cuando regresemos a Londres.

-¡Ah ya!

-¡Ay! ¡Viktor me tengo que ir! No puedo detener mi búsqueda. Fue un placer haberte visto.

-¡El placer fue todo mió! ¿Podemos vernos de nuevo?

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? ¿Cuándo?

-Este sábado, a las 7pm. ¡Yo iré por ti al hotel!

-¡Bien! Entonces, hasta este sábado. ¡¡Adiós!!- se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras caminaba, la muchacha tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza: lo que pasó con Malfoy, su encuentro con Viktor, y... lo que definitivamente no podía olvidar: lo que **HIZO** con Harry... _"¡¡Es que él lo hace condenadamente bien!!"_ pensó Hermione y rápidamente movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como queriendo sacar ese pensamiento, y...

-¡¡HARRY!!- gritó la chica al ver a su amigo en el piso de el callejón donde estuvo a punto de ser abusada sexualmente por Draco- ¡¡Harry respóndeme, por Merlín!! ¿Qué te hicieron? ¡¡Harry!!- el chico estaba inconciente y Hermione no sabía si por ahí había un hospital cerca; se arrodilló al lado de él y lo sacudió levemente a ver si reaccionaba- ¡Por favor, Harry! ¡Abre los ojos!


	3. Segundo y Tercer Encuentro

**N/A:** Vuelvo con más... LAMENTO tardar tanto... veo que mi historia no tiene taaantos reviews como esperaba u.u.. bueno ya espero que luego se animen a dejar alguno... Aca les dejo el tercer capitulo de la historia.. Disfruten ^^... GRACIAS ENORMES a la gente q se tomo el tiempo de dejar comentarios *-*

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 3. Segundo ****y Tercer Encuentro.**

-¡¡Sabía que vendrías por él!!- dijo un voz a sus espaldas.

-¡¡Malfoy!!- la castaña se levantó rápidamente del suelo y apuntó a Malfoy con su varita -¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

-¡Sólo está desmayado! Despertará en unos minutos,- dijo Draco con su típica sonrisa arrogante en sus labios. -suficiente tiempo para que nosotros resolvamos un asuntito que tenemos pendiente.- dijo sacando la tanga que se le había olvidado a la castaña la otra noche...

-¡¡Sucia cucaracha!!- dijo Hermione a punto de lanzarle una maldición al "Hurón", pero éste fue más rápido y la detuvo con un beso. -¡¡¡SUELTAME!!!

-¡¡No hasta que me pagues lo que me hiciste anoche!! Y no me refiero a empujarme, si no a provocarme con ese cuerpecito tuyo y ¡¡luego dejarme corto!!

-¡¡Ya!! ¡¡ALÉJATE!!

-¡¡CÁLLATE!!- la volvió a besar pero esta vez le quitó la camisa y pasó su lengua por los pechos de la castaña que estaban atrapados en el brassier, ella gritó tratando de soltarse de los brazos del rubio. -¡¡Esta vez no te me vas a escapar, Granger!! ¡¡Además de que tampoco hay nadie que te defienda!!- la besó otra vez y desabrochó el brassier de Hermy, beso sus senos y acaricio hasta la mas recóndita parte del cuerpo de ésta.

-¡¡CRUCIO!!!- gritó Harry antes de que Malfoy pudiese hacer algo **MÁS** con la chica; el "Hurón" cayó al suelo retorciéndose del dolor. -¡¡Herm!! ¡¡Vámonos de aquí!! ¡¡Crucio!! ¡¡Rápido!! ¡¡Corre!!

-¡¡Me las pagaras Potter!! ¡¡Y tú también Sangre Sucia Inmunda!!- gritó el rubio sin poder levantarse del suelo, mientras Harry y Hermione salían corriendo del callejón y se perdían de vista...

Al llegar al hotel, Hermione abrazó a Harry y se puso a llorar, este correspondió al abrazo y la sentó en la cama, le trajo un vaso con agua e intentó calmarla...

-¿Estás mejor?

-¡Sí, gracias! Me puse a llorar, no porque Malfoy me iba a violar, no, si no porque me acordé de cuando te vi en el suelo y pensé que habías muerto- volvió a llorar Hermione.

-¡¡Ay mi castaña hermosa!!- dijo Harry abrazándola fuertemente- ¡¡Tranquila, ya pasó!!

-¡¡Si, tienes razón!- dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas- Mejor cambiamos de tema, ¿te parece?

-Sí, es mejor.

-¡¿A que no adivinas a quién me encontré?!

-¿A quién?

-¡¡A Viktor!!

-¿¿Viktor Krum??

-¡Sí! Estaba con su hermanito.

-¿¿Viktor tiene un hermano??

-¡Sí, me enteré hoy!

-¿¿No será su hijo...??

-No...

-Jum... te dije que quería un sobrino, pero no que lo encontraras hecho, y mucho menos de Krum...

-¡¡Harry!!

-¿¡Qué?!

-CALLATE!!

-¡No quiero!

-Eres... eres... ¡¡insoportable!! ¡¡Ush!!

-¡¡Y tu una mandona!! ¡¡Pero yo no te digo nada!!

-¡Yo no soy mandona!

-¡¡Sí, sí lo eres!!

-¡Ush! ¡¡Me voy a bañar!!

-¡¡Que rápido te rindes!!

-¡Basta!- dijo la castaña levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia la puerta del baño

-¡Es que me gusta verte enojada!

-¡Ay Harry! ¡¡Ridículo!! Pues ahora el que se vera enojado será otro... ¡¡TÚ!!

-¿Por qué?

-¡¡Porque el sábado saldré con VIKTOR!!! ¡¡Y no quisiera que me esperaras DESPIERTO!!

-¡¡¿¿COMO??!! ¡¡Tú no saldrás con Krum!!

-¡¿¿Quién me lo impide??!

-¡Yo!

-¡¡Ja, no me hagas reír, Harry!!- dijo la castaña y entro al baño dejando al ojiverde con la palabra en la boca. -¡Te gané!

Pasó la semana y por más que buscaban no encontraban al rubio, ni un solo rastro de él, parecía como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra... Mientras seguían con la esperanza de encontrar alguna señal de Malfoy, Harry y Hermione discutían sin parar a causa de la salida de la chica con Viktor, y siguieron así hasta que llego el sábado a las seis y cuarenta y cinco...

-¡¡No vayas!!

-Ya, Harry. ¡¡Deja el fastidio!! No me voy a quedar cuando ya estoy casi lista.- dijo Hermione colocándose un arete.

-¡¡Dile q te sientes mal!!

-¡¡No!! ¡¡Ya cállate!! ¡¡Te pareces a Ron, en serio!! ¿¿Cómo me veo??

-Linda...

-Harry...

-¡Ok! ¡Te ves bella! ¿Contenta?

-¡Sí!

-¿Es necesario que vayas así vestida?

-¿¿Qué tiene de malo mi vestido??

-¡No sé!- dijo Harry quien estaba acostado en la cama viendo el vestido de su amiga: blanco, de seda, de tirantes finitos y corto- ¿¿No es muy "pequeño"??

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Claro que no!! ¡¡Harry me llega por las rodillas!! ¡¡Por favor!! ¡Ush! ¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete en punto.

-¡Me voy!- dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta de la habitación

-¿Te acompaño?

-¡¡No!! ¡¡Nos vemos tarde!! Mejor... ¡¡No me esperes despierto!! ¡¡Adiós!! ¡¡Te quiero!!- dijo y le lanzo un beso antes de salir

-Yo también te quiero...- dijo el moreno antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de su amiga

Al llegar a la entrada, Hermione se encontró con un Viktor muy atractivo; iba vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa vinotinto con un saco negro que hacía juego con todo... Luego de saludarse, se subieron a un taxi que los llevo a un lujoso restaurante en donde Viktor ya había reservado una mesa para ellos; pidieron el menú y el mesero les tomó la orden y encendió unas velas que estaban en la mesa. A los veinte minutos llego su comida y ambos disfrutaron de su cena; salieron del restaurante y fueron a una disco muggle; de allí fueron a la mansión de Viktor...

Hermione llego al hotel y encontró a Harry durmiendo con los lentes puestos y torcidos; se acerco a él, le quitó lo lentes, le acarició el cabello y le dio un beso en la frente, luego le dijo al oído: "gracias por no esperarme despierto", haciendo que el se despertara...

-¿Mis lentes?- pidió con voz ronca.

-Toma- dijo la muchacha entregándole los anteojos al ojiverde

-Gracias, ¿Cómo te fue?- dijo él bostezando

-¡¡Excelente!! ¿¿Qué hiciste mientras estuve fuera??

-Pues, le escribí a Lu... ¡¡No me cambies el tema!! ¡¿Qué hiciste tú con Krum?!

-¡Ash! Primero fuimos a un restaurante, luego a una disco y después a...- dejó de hablar con una sonrisa pícara en los labios -... ¡y voy llegando!

-¡¡Hermione Jean Granger!!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Tú y Krum _estuvieron_ juntos!

-¡Claro que no!- fingió sentirse ofendida.

-¡Hermione no soy idiota!

-¿¡Y si estuvimos qué!?- replicó Hermione a la defensiva -¡¡No te importa!!

-No me digas que no...- pero Harry no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese instante llegó una lechuza con una carta para la castaña

Hermione abrió su carta y la leyó rápidamente...

-¿De quién es?

-De... de... ¡¡Viktor!!- mintió la castaña

-¡Ah!- dijo Harry entrando al baño

La chica volvió a leer la dichosa carta y se puso mas nerviosa:

_Hola Granger,_

_  
Quiero que sepas que ya se donde te estás quedando con Potter,  
y no te recomiendo salir sola si no quieres que terminemos lo  
que hemos estado dejando a medias...  
Nos estamos viendo,  
Draco Malfoy_

__

P. D.: Le dices a Potter y su querida Lunática Lovedgood sufrirá graves  
consecuencias... ¡y él también!

Hermione se llevó una mano a la cabeza, que le había empezado doler, y se sentó en la cama..."¿Qué hago ahora?" pensó, pero...

-¿Harry?

-¿Qué?- se escuchó la voz del pelo azabache desde el baño.

-Voy a salir a dar una pequeña caminata, ¡vuelvo al rato!- dijo cambiándose el vestido blanco por un pantalón deportivo negro, una franela de tirantes blanca y unos tenis blancos

-Ok, ¡pero ten cuidado!

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Adiós! ¡Besos! Te Quiero.- dijo la castaña abriendo la puerta

-¡Yo también te quiero!

La chica sonrió y se fue. Al caminar por las calles de la ciudad, Hermione sentía un agujero negro en el estómago de solo pensar que Malfoy pudiera estarla siguiendo en ese momento; empezó a trotar y se puso a pensar que pasaría si le decía a Harry lo de la carta..."su querida Lunática Lovedgood sufrirá graves consecuencias... ¡y él también!"... ¡NO! ¡No podía decirle a Harry! ¡¡Tenía que morir con ese secreto si era posible!! De ninguna manera podía poner en peligro la vida de sus amigos por salvar la suya. De pronto empezó a correr, tenía la extraña sensación de que la seguían; siguió corriendo más y más rápido, esta vez empezó a llover muy fuerte; se oían pasos de alguien que venía detrás de ella, corriendo a su ritmo; Hermione no quería voltearse, no quería ver quien la seguía, no quería que la atrapara; siguió corriendo mientras imágenes de tiendas y casas que ella nunca había visto pasaban ante sus ojos y la lluvia caía sin parar... La castaña dobló una esquina, resbaló por el agua de la lluvia y cayó boca abajo en el suelo, alzó la vista y se encontró en un callejón sin salida..."¡¡No otra vez!!", pensó, de repente sintió como si una mano la tomara por el brazo y la levantara del piso con suavidad, le costó mucho creer que esa mano era nada mas y nada menos que del rubio...

-¡¡TÚ!! ¡¡SUÉLTAME!!!-le gritó la castaña y él obedeció, ella sacó su varita y le apuntó con ésta

-¡Granger, yo necesito explicarte algo!

-¿¿Tú?? ¿¿Explicarme algo?? ¿¿A mí?? Jaja ¡¡No me hagas reír!!

-¡Sí, Hermione!

-¿Hermione?

-¡Escúchame por favor!

-¡Ok! ¡Apresúrate que no tengo tu tiempo!- dijo la chica un poco nerviosa... "¿Qué se traerá entre manos este hurón?" pensó

-Todo lo que te he hecho... y me refiero a lo que te hice últimamente... pues, no ha sido voluntariamente...

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¡Sí claro!! Tú no tenías ni idea de lo que hacías, ¡¿verdad?! ¿Tú no sabías que me ibas a violar? ¿Eso es lo que tratas de decirme? ¿Qué me crees, Malfoy? ¿Idiota?

-¡No, Hermione! ¡Es cierto! ¡Yo en verdad no sabía que hacía! ¡¡Mi padre me estaba manipulando con la maldición Imperius!!

-¡¡Imposible!! ¡¡Tu padre esta muerto!! Yo misma vi cómo Ginny le lanzaba seis crucios y el quedaba inconciente... ¡¡muerto!! ¿Cómo me dices que él te anda manipulando?

-¡¡No!! ¡¡Él no está muerto!!

-¡¡Pruébalo!! ¡¡Prueba que Lucius Malfoy no murió!! ¡¡Prueba que no fuiste TÚ el que quiso violarme!! ¡¡Prueba que no fuiste tú el que dejó inconciente a Harry en el suelo de aquel callejón!! ¡¡Prueba que no eres el que me ha estado siguiendo todo este tiempo!! ¡¡Y prueba que no fuiste TÚ el que me envió una carta amenazándome que si le decía a Harry le haría algo a él y a Luna Lovedgood!! ¡¡Anda!! ¡¡PRUÉBALO!!

-Lo de tratar de abusar de tí y atacar a Potter sólo tengo mi palabra como prueba, mi padre me tenía bajo la maldición Imperius; yo no te he seguido... Y si lo hice fueron las veces en que mi padre me controlaba y hoy, pues lo lamento mucho sólo quería asegurarme de que Lucius no te estuviera manipulando a ti también...

-¿Y la carta que recibí? ¿¡Qué me dices de esta carta!?- dijo la castaña entregándole el papel que estaba húmedo- ¡¡¿¿No fuiste tú quien me la envió??!!

-¡No!- dijo Draco cuando acabo de leer la carta- ¡Ni es mi letra ni mi firma, Hermione! ¡¡Créeme por amor a Merlín!!

-¡¿Por qué he de creerte?!

-¡¡Porque he arriesgado mi vida sólo para venir a advertirte que si ni tú ni Potter se van Lucius los manipulará para así poder entrar al Ministerio de Magia!!

-¡¡No te creo!!

-¿¿¡¡Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas!!?? ¡¡AAAHH!!- gritó el rubio y se desplomó en el suelo

-¡¡Malfoy!!- Hermione se sorprendió mucho con eso.

-¡¡Te dije que arriesgué mi vida!!...-dijo Draco dedicándole una sonrisa tierna a Hermione mientras ésta se arrodillaba a su lado- pero parece que eso no te importa...

-Necesitas ir a un hospital...

-¡No! ¡Sólo necesito que tú y Potter se vayan ya!

-¡¡No digas tonterías, Malfoy!! ¡¡Tienes que ver a un médico!!

-¡No!-dijo Draco tratando de ponerse en pie con la ayuda de Hermione

-¡¡Que terco eres!!

-¡Sólo vete! ¿No entiendes que Lucius es peligroso?

-¡¡No me importa!! ¡¡Que venga si es lo que quiere!! Tú mientras necesitas un médico y ¡no pienso dejarte aquí!

-¡¡Sí importa!! No... ¡¡AAAHH!!- volvió a gritar el rubio, esta vez llevándose una mano a una de sus costillas

-¡No se diga más! ¡Pareces un niño, vamos a un hospital!

-¡No! Llévame a esa casa de allá...- dijo él señalando una casa grande que estaba del otro lado de la calle

-¡Ush! ¡¡Como quieras!!- dijo Hermione ayudándolo a caminar pues parecía que también tenía mala la pierna derecha- ¿Hay alguien en esa casa?

-Sí...

Llegaron ante la puerta de la casa que Draco había señalado y la castaña dio unos golpecitos con sus nudillos en la fría madera, en ese instante alguien abrió la puerta, era un hombre alto, moreno, de pelo negro, ojos claros, y muy guapo...

-¡Draco! ¿Qué te ha pasa...? ¡¿Qué demonios haces con la sangre sucia de Granger?!

-¡Tranquilo, Blaise! Ella viene conmigo.- dijo Draco entrando a la casa- Entra, Hermione.- se giró para ver como la chica negaba con la cabeza- ¡Vamos!

-¡No!- replicó ella frunciendo el ceño -¡¿Para qué quieres que entre?!

-¡¡Confía en mi!!- le dijo el rubio tendiéndole la mano

-¡No!...- dijo Hermione imaginándose a Malfoy violándola y Zabinni riéndose

-¡¡Entra ya!!- dijo Draco y la tomó por el brazo haciéndola entrar, la condujo hasta la sala y la sentó en un mueble- ¡Ahora me vas a escuchar!

-¡¿Y si no quiero qué?!- gritó ella a la defensiva

-¡¡No te comportes como una niña, Granger!!- le gritó de vuelta el chico- Tú no entiendes porque Lucius esta vivo, ¿no?- la castaña asintió levemente con la cabeza- Pues bien, yo te explicaré...

-¡¡Draco no!!- dijo Blaise quien se encontraba con ellos en la sala

-¡¡Cállate, Blaise!!- dijo mirando a su amigo y luego volviéndose para ver a la castaña directamente a los ojos- ¿Quieres saber cómo sobrevivió mi padre al ataque de la chica Weasley?

-Sí...- susurró Hermione

-¡Bien! Después de que Weasley matara a mi padre, yo quedé destrozado... ya sabes es mi padre al fin y al cabo... pues, me dirigí al lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de Lucius y...

-Draco...

-¡¡Te dije que te callaras, Blaise!!

-¡No es por eso! Digo que si le vas a explicar a Granger como revivió tu padre tendrías que explicarle lo demás

-¡Ah si! ¡Cierto! ¡Gracias por acordarme!- dijo y se dirigió a hermione esta vez- Hermio...

-¡¡Granger!! ¡¡Soy Granger para ti, Malfoy!!

-¡Ok! Granger, es difícil explicarte, pero cuando yo nací mis padres se encargaron de que yo tuviera dos vidas... y...

-¿Ah? ¡¡Explícate, por favor!!

-Bien, hay un hechizo que hace que uno tenga dos vidas, es decir, que puedas vivir hasta un tiempo determinado

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Cuanto uno desee

-¿Cómo una piedra filosofal?

-No, la piedra es distinta; este poder sólo lo pueden tener personas de sangre limpia

-Es decir, que sólo los padres de sangre limpia pueden hacer ese hechizo a su hijo- dijo Zabinni

-Sí, y solo al primer hijo que tengan- dijo Malfoy

-¿Por qué?

-Generalmente los padres del niño o niña tienen esas dos vidas; la madre le da media vida al bebé y el padre le da la otra.

-No sé por qué, pero creo que es como un Horrocrux

-No, Herm... Granger; el hechizo lo transmiten los padres y es hereditario

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con tu padre?

-Bueno, que para salvarlo yo le di mi segunda vida

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¡Eres un idiota, Malfoy!!- Hermione se había salido de control ante esa confesión.

-¡¡Lo sé!! Nunca pensé en las consecuencias, ¡¡sólo quería revivir a mi padre!! ¡¿Tú que harías si tuvieses dos vidas y tu padre se estuviese muriendo o ya estuviese muerto?!

-Darle una de mis vidas…- Hermione se sintió un poco avergonzada porque a pesar de todo Malfoy tenía razón... Lucius Malfoy era su padre...

-Sin importar que sea un asesino a sangre fría- dijo el rubio quitando la mirada de los ojos de la chica y posándola sobre en el suelo

-Draco,- el chico miró esos ojos miel que lo observaban fijamente -eso quiere decir que tu padre tiene…

-Dos vidas y media, sí… Al revivir él obtuvo de vuelta su vida y media y obtuvo también la mía… La única forma de acabar con él es metiéndolo en Azkaban o…

-¿O? ¿Cuál es la otra opción?

-Matarme; yo tengo una vida, pero si muero la conexión que tienen la vida que yo le di a Lucius con la mía propia se romperá y el morirá también sin importar que tenga otra vida y media

-¿Son las únicas soluciones?

-Sí.- respondió Draco Malfoy mirando al fuego crepitar en la chimenea de la casa

-No se puede sólo matar a Lucius y que tú…

-¡No, Granger! Si él muere yo también muero, te dije que estamos conectados

-Yo… tengo que irme- dijo la castaña mirando su reloj y pensando en Harry, debía de estar como loco sin saber nada de ella.

-¡Será lo mejor!- dijo Draco levantándose del mueble al mismo tiempo que Hermione

-No te aseguro nada, pero trataré de convencer Harry de que regresemos a Londres

-¡Bien! Sería bueno que te acompañara para que él no se aproveche de que andas sola...

-¿Te refieres a Lucius? ¡Se cuidarme sola, gracias!

-¡Igual necesitas compañía! ¡Iré contigo! Vamos- dijo Draco caminando con dificultad a causa de su dolor

-No creo que me puedas acompañar en ese estado- dijo la chica; a todas estas se encontraban solos ya que Zabinni había ido a su habitación en el piso superior

-No sigas con el fastidio de que no te acompañe, Granger- dijo el abriendo la puerta que daba a la calle -¡Vamos ya!

Hermione no se quejó más y lo siguió fuera de la casa. La castaña intentó memorizar las calles por donde pasaban para así poder encontrar a Malfoy cuando quisiera; el camino hacia el hotel fue silencioso y de vez en cuando Hermione le lanzaba miradas disimuladas al rubio… "Parece confiable... Ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo Draco Malfoy de antes", pensó, "pero de todas formas mantendré vigilados todos sus movimientos".

Al llegar al hotel, Hermione le agradeció por haberle contado todo en casa de Zabinni y por haberla acompañado, pero le dijo que no la buscara mas, lo cual el rubio rehusó diciéndole que tenían que estar en contacto por si a Lucius se le ocurría hacer una de las suyas, Hermione acepto no muy convencida pero acordó con Malfoy no decirle a Harry pues sabían que este no entendería nada de lo que sucedía… Antes de que la castaña entrara al hotel, el rubio le pidió que se vieran cada semana y así estar seguros de los movimientos que hacía Lucius, la chica dudo en contestar pero a la final accedió, y es que el rubio tenía algo que hacía que ella aceptara todo la que le proponía…


	4. Amigo Caído

**N/A:** Ufff otro capitulo xD... Bueno creo q ahora si está ganando fama mi fic *-*... espero q siga asi *cruza los dedos esperando q asi sea* Bueno ya.. no me andare con rodeos y habladurias... leaaaaaan!! y dejen reviews por lo q mas quieran!! x3 jajajajajaja...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 4: Amigo Caído.**

Cuando Hermione entró a la habitación, se encontró con un Harry muy enojado y con signos de preocupación en su mirada, la castaña lo saludó y él por su parte exclamó:

-¡¡¡¿¿Dónde diablos estabas??!!! ¡¡Me tenías preocupado!!

-¡¡Tranquilo, Harry!! Estaba…

-¡¡¿¿Tranquilo??!! ¡¡¿¿Quieres que me tranquilice??!! ¡¡¿¿Eso quieres??!!  
-¡Sí! ¡¡Eso es lo que quiero!!

-¡¡Pues perdón por no cumplir con sus deseos, señorita Granger!!- respondió él en tono sarcástico- Pero usted me dijo que iba a dar una caminata, y eso fue en la mañana; y ¿a que no adivina? ¡¡Son las diez en punto y va llegando!! ¡¡¿Aún quiere que le cumpla su deseo?!!

-Sé que tardé mucho en llegar pero…

-¡¡¡Tardaste demasiado!!! ¡¡Pensé que te había pasado algo!!

-¡¡No!! Es que... luego de caminar me dirigí a la mansión de Viktor. ¡¡Ya tranquilo!!- mintió Hermione y se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla- Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.- dijo Harry sonriéndole tiernamente a su amiga pero todavía con la respiración entrecortada por la acabada discusión. -Por eso estaba tan preocupado.

-Ok. Mira, hagamos algo, ¿si?

-¿Qué?

-Ya que tenemos el espejo que te dio Sirius, lo usaré para avisarte si llego tarde o no… ¡¡pareces mi padre!!

-¡Que graciosa!- dijo Harry viendo reír a Hermione.

-¡¡No te preocupes tanto por mí, papi!!- dijo ella sin parar de reír- Cuando salga te estaré informando qué estoy haciendo, ¿va?

-¡¡Ya entendí!! Pero te agradecería que no me dijeras algo...

-¿Qué?

-No me informes cuando estés teniendo relaciones con Viktor, por favor.

-Bien, no lo haré, te lo prometo.- dijo ella alzando una mano en señal de que iba a cumplir con su palabra.

-Más te vale.

-Jaja. Me voy a bañar- dijo y entró al baño

Pasaron las semanas y Hermione seguía en contacto con Draco, y cada día que pasaban juntos se llevaban mejor, ya no se insultaban ni peleaban como los primeros días de sus encuentros, en realidad se trataban como amigos del alma, no había mas diferencias entre ellos y pasaban el tiempo riéndose de todo y buscando la manera de salir de todos los problemas que pudiese ocasionar Lucius, a quien no habían visto desde hacia mucho.

Una noche en que se habían reunido, Hermione estaba más preocupada de lo normal y el rubio le preguntó que le sucedía:

-Nada, es que cuando venía en la tarde, creí ver a alguien siguiéndome, no sé, seguro y era Harry. No podría ni imaginarme que sucedería si supiese que vengo a verte sin decirle nada…

-¡¡Granger!! ¿¡¡No te das cuenta de que es peor que eso!!? ¿Qué importa que Potter nos encuentre? Es mi padre de quien nos tenemos que preocupar, no puede encontrarnos ni mucho menos a…

-¿A...?

-¡¡A nadie!! No me prestes atención.

-¡¡Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que sé me cuidar solita!!

-Sí, ya sé que me lo has dicho, pero yo te he dicho que Lucius es más peligroso y astuto de que lo que crees, sabe ingeniárselas bien para acabar con cualquier persona a la que yo le tenga afecto... Como pansy que la mató porque no le dijo donde me encontraba cuando escapaba de Voldemort, o mi madre que la mató solo por se había "aburrido" de ella…

-¡¡Espera, espera, espera!! ¿¿Qué dijiste?? ¿¿Que me tienes afecto??

-Sí, ¿por que?

-¿Tú me tienes afecto?? ¿A mí? ¡¡Wow!! ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con el verdadero Draco Malfoy?

-Yo…- el rubio no sabía qué contestar, había perdido la capacidad del habla, no sabía por qué pero esos ojos color miel lo estaban volviendo loco.

-¿Me tienes afecto, Draco?

-Pues…- se le secó la garganta y empezó a sudar ligeramente.

-¿Sí o no?

-Yo…

-¡Ay! Déjalo así, Draco.- dijo ella sonriéndole

-¿Y tú, Hermione? ¿Me tienes afecto?- sonrió Draco Malfoy como si la hubiese atrapado.

-¿Yo?

-Aja

-No lo sé, Malfoy. Eso no te importa, ¿o sí?

-Pues… no, pero…

-¡¡Te dije que lo dejáramos así!! - dijo Hermione algo acalorada por la repentina conversación de "afecto".- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las diez y media de la noche.

-¡¡Harry debe estar esperándome!! ¡¡Tengo que irme!! ¡Nos vemos, Draco!- se levantó y tomo su bolso.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué?- se giró para verlo con cara de confusión.

-Te acompaño

-¿Para qué?- enarcó una ceja al ver al rubio levantarse de su asiento.

-¿No dijiste que creías que te venían siguiendo?- respondió Draco como si fuese obvio.

-Sí, pero…

-¡Nada, voy contigo!

-Como quieras.- dijo Hermione; tenía que admitir que la compañía del rubio le agradaba, y mucho.

-¿Vamos?- dijo él abriendo la puerta de la casa de Blaise Zabinni, que era donde se reunían.

-Sí.- respondió ella y salieron a la calle- ¿No es raro que raro Blaise no haya llegado aún?

-No, en realidad; de seguro debe andar por allí con una chica.- sonrió Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Oh!- fue la respuesta de Hermione y algo dentro de ella le dijo que Blaise y Draco no habían dejado sus experiencias vividas a lo largo de su estadía en Hogwarts.

Caminaron un rato por las calles oscuras y húmedas por causa de la lluvia que había caído esa noche mientras se encontraban en su reunión semanal. Hermione tenía frió y Draco le ofreció su abrigo pero ella lo rechazó sonrojándose y no precisamente por el frió. De pronto…

-¡Detente!- susurró Draco tomándole el brazo a la chica y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Saca tu varita! ¡Ahora!- susurró él mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba hacia el frente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Sácala!

-Draco… ¿qué esta pasando?- le preguntó la chica nerviosa pero obedeciendo las órdenes del rubio sin chistar.

-Vaya, vaya, hijo; ¡nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que te viera en compañía de una sangre sucia! ¿Tan desesperado estas de tener sexo que te conformas con Granger? Bueno, dicen que las hijas de muggles te hacen sentir más placer que cualquier bruja de sangre limpia.- dijo Lucius Malfoy saliendo de la oscuridad y brindándoles una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Tú ni hables, Lucius,- respondió su hijo sin dejar de apuntar a su padre con la varita- bien sé yo como engañabas a mi madre con cualquier mujer que se te pasara por los ojos, ¿o no es así?

-Tengo que admitir que es cierto, pero,- Lucius transformó la sonrisa maliciosa que tenía en el rostro por otra mezclada entre placer y burla- si no lo hacía, ¿cómo iba a conseguir placer?; ¿o crees que Narcisa era perfecta en la cama? Lástima que murió o mejor dicho que la maté; porque la pobre hubiese aprovechado para disfrutar más, al fin y al cabo era joven aún, pudo haber buscado más.

-¡¡No te permito expresarte de esa forma hacia mi madre!!- gritó Draco y le lanzó un Crucio a su padre quien lo esquivó con toda facilidad y se las ingenió para tomar a la castaña y quitarle la varita apuntándole con la suya en la sien.

-¿Cómo quieres que acabe con ella? ¿La torturo y luego la mato? ¿O la mato y ya?  
-¡¡Suéltala!!

-¿O sino qué?- rió Lucius mientras Hermione temblaba en sus brazos

-¡¡¡Déjala ir!!!

-¡No lo creo!

-¡¡Deja de tocarla!!- gritó Draco viendo como su padre deslizaba su mano por el cuerpo de la chica.

-¿Celoso, Draco?- dijo el hombre burlonamente pero sin contar con que la castaña le diera una patada en los testículos- ¡¡Perra!!- gritó cayendo al suelo

-¡¡Toma tu varita, Hermione!!- la chica obedeció- ¡¡Ahora corre!!

Ambos salieron corriendo de allí y no pararon hasta saber que estaban lejos del alcance de Lucius; cansados se miraron a los ojos y trataron de estabilizar sus respiraciones. Draco se acercó a Hermione y ella lo abrazó, no sabía por qué pero tenía que hacerlo para asegurarse de que ambos estaban bien; al separarse Draco no pudo evitar besarla tiernamente e introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la castaña, explorando cada rincón de ésta.

-¡Harry va a matarme!- dijo Hermione separándose de Draco

-Será mejor que regreses al hotel.

-Sí… ¿Nos vemos…?

-¿El viernes?

-ok! ¡Hasta el viernes entonces!- dijo la chica, le brindó una sonrisa tímida al rubio y empezó a caminar hacia el hotel.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?

-¡No, no hace falta!- contestó ella sin dejar de caminar y sin mirar a atrás.

Al llegar al hotel no encontró a Harry por ningún lado y se puso muy nerviosa… "¡¿Dónde demonios estás Harry?!" pensó y escuchó un ruido proveniente del baño.

-¿Harry?- dijo ella con voz ronca entrando al baño - ¿Eres tú?- encendió la luz y se encontró de frente con unos ojos verdes y grandes como pelotas de tenis.

-¡Señorita Hermione Granger!

-¡¡Dobby!!- el elfo hizo una reverencia pronunciada- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Dobby tenía que venir, sí, tenía que venir.- dijo el elfo- ¡Algo horrible sucedió y Dobby tenía que venir a informarles a la señorita Hermione Granger y al señor Harry Potter!

-¡¿Qué paso, Dobby?!

-¡¡Una tragedia, señorita Hermione Granger!! ¡¡Una horrible tragedia!!- chilló el elfo

-¡¿¿Qué es Dobby??!! ¡¡Habla ya!!

-Es el señor Ronald Weasley...

-¡¿Qué pasó con Ron?!- Hermione se estaba desesperando

-Él... él...- volvió a chillar Dobby

-Murió.- dijo una voz a espaldas de Hermione, era Harry.

-¡¿Es eso cierto, Dobby?!- preguntó Hermione con voz entrecortada y el elfo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo- No… No… ¡¡NO!!- la castaña se puso a llorar y Harry la abrazó mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos también

-¿Cómo fue, Dobby?- preguntó Harry secándose las lagrimas y acariciándole la espalda a Hermione quien estaba apoyada en su pecho sollozando

-Fue en el Ministerio; el señor Ronald Weasley estaba de guardia y mientras revisaba un pasillo se le apareció un mortifago…

-¡Malfoy!- dijo Harry sintiendo cómo le hervía la sangre

-Sí, pero no el señor Draco Malfoy, no, el padre, ¡Lucius Malfoy! ¡Vivo! ¡En persona!

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó Harry y Hermione pensó en decirle toda la verdad pero se mordió la lengua.

-¡Sí! Se encontraron, intercambiaron unas palabras y empezaron a luchar, pero los aurores no llegaron a tiempo para detener a Lucius Malfoy, sólo para ver como el señor Weasley caía muerto a causa de la maldición asesina.

-Dobby... gracias por informarnos.- dijo Harry mientras Hermione salía del baño- Dile a la señora Weasley que en una semana estaremos en Londres, ¿ok?

-¡Sí, señor Harry Potter!- dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia y con un chasquido de sus dedos desapareció.

Harry fue al cuarto y se encontró una Hermione profundamente dormida y con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas; se acercó a ella y la cubrió con la sábana, le acarició el pelo, y se fue a servir un trago para brindar por el alma de su mejor amigo, el único que lo comprendía, con quien compartió toda su vida en Hogwarts, con quien derrotó a Voldemort, el que dejaba dos hijos sin padre, el que dejaba también una esposa que había demostrado ser magnífica: Lavender Brown… Ron se fue y no volvería; le dolía pensar en eso, pensar en que no lo volvería a ver; así que para distraerse escribió una carta a Luna; en donde le preguntaba cómo se encontraba ella y el futuro bebé que ya tenía siete meses en el vientre de su prometida; le dijo que la extrañaba; que iría en una semana; y que lo mejor sería, si ella quería, que la boda se pospusiese para el otro mes o se hacía una ceremonia sencilla a causa de los hechos recientes. Luego de escribirla se acordó de que no tenía una lechuza allí, así que se resignó y puso su carta en una mesita; se desvistió y se colocó su pijama; se acostó con un tremendo vació en su corazón y pronto cayó en brazos de Morfeo.


	5. Atrapados

**N/A:** Hola gentesitaaa :D... ufff al fin pude corregir los errores de el 5º capitulo y acá se los traigo para que lo disfruten... dejen sus Reviews que seran bienvenidos o-o... Un beso!!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 5:**** Atrapados.**

Pasaron los días y Hermione no había ido a ver a Draco; estaba deprimida por la muerte de Ron; ya casi no hablaba con Harry y se la pasaba leyendo o llorando en la cama. Harry trataba de hacerla salir a dar un paseo o de mantenerla ocupada con algo del Ministerio, pero era imposible sacarla del hotel o hacer que se enfrascara en algún trabajo ya que no hacía más que pensar en Ron y llorar por éste.

Una noche en que Harry la estaba tratando de convencer que saliera, ella asombrosamente aceptó pero con la condición de salir sola; a Harry no le agradó mucho esa idea pero con tal y que Hermione despejara la mente de todo, dijo que sí y la castaña se puso una blusa blanca con unos jeans y unas zapatillas blancas y se dejó el cabello suelto.

Salió del hotel con rumbo indefinido; ese día estaba nublado y con niebla, y amenazaba con llover; hacia frío y se reprendió por no haberse llevado un suéter. Siguió caminando, de pronto se detuvo frente a una casa y no fue hasta cuando tocó el timbre que se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver,- dijo Draco cuando abrió la puerta- ¿por qué no viniste ayer? Creí que te había pasado algo. Entra- se hizo a un lado y Hermione entró en silencio- ¿Qué tienes? Espero que no estés así por lo de la otra noche… no quise besarte… bueno si quise pero… ¡¿qué tienes?!

-No es por eso… No es por nada- mintió Herms y una lágrima delatora se deslizó por su mejilla

-No te creo- Draco le secó la lágrima ternura

-Ron… murió...- Hermione no pudo seguir porque la voz se le quebró y se echó a llorar en el pecho del rubio

-Ya lo sabía; me llegó una carta de Lucius en donde me decía que había matado a Blaise, a Krum y a Weasley.

-¿Co-cómo?- Hermione no sabía que Viktor estaba muerto

-Sí

-¿Draco?- murmuró Hermione

-Dime- respondió el jugando con el pelo de la castaña

-No podemos seguir viéndonos

-¿Bromeas?- dijo el dejando de jugar con el pelo de ella, había sentido como si le dieran una bofetada.

-No, me voy mañana de regreso a Londres. No quería irme sin saber que no me volverías a buscar.- mintió Hermione porque la verdadera razón de haberlo buscado era que quería asegurarse de que él estaba bien, que no había muerto, que no se había ido dejándola con ese sentimiento que le quemaba el corazón y que no la dejaba en paz ni un solo minuto… lo miró a los ojos separándose de su cuerpo

-Yo…

-¡¡Draco, por favor!!- las lágrimas seguían cayendo de los ojos de la castaña, no quería pasar por eso pero era su deber mantener a Draco lejos del peligro, del peligro de ser apresado por los demás aurores.

-¿Por qué me pides eso?

-Yo… no… porque no quiero que entres a Azkaban, no quiero que tu padre te encuentre, y no quiero…que mueras…- la chica no pudo contener mas el llanto y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio mojándole la camisa con las lágrimas; el sintió un vació en su interior, como si se quedase sin aire.

-¡Hermione, mírame!- le levantó el rostro con sus manos y vio esos ojos color miel, que tanto le gustaban, llorosos y tristes- ¡¡Nada ni nadie me va a separar de ti!! ¿Escuchaste? ¡¡Nada!! ¡¡Entiéndelo!!

-Pe-pero…

-¡¡No, Hermione!! ¡¡En este tiempo que llevamos juntos yo he aprendido a quererte y no quiero que me dejes!! ¡¡Correré cualquier riesgo solo por tí!! ¡¡No me importa lo que me espere con tal de estar contigo siempre!!- mientras decía eso la iba besando y acariciando; la cargó y la llevó hasta el mueble.

No hablaron más, solo se besaron demostrando el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Al tiempo ya no había ropa y las caricias eran ilimitadas; sus respiraciones eran cada vez más entrecortadas; sus cuerpos y sus gemidos se volvieron uno; se besaban como si en eso se les fuese la vida; Draco decía el nombre de Hermione cada vez que suspiraba, y ella el de este.

¿Por qué tenían que separarse? ¿Por qué el mundo se empeñaba en que ellos no podían estar juntos? ¡¡Todo era tan injusto!! Esa iba a ser su última noche juntos y a nadie le importaba… De todas las noches que estuvieron en esa casa, ninguna se asemejaba a esa, llena de deseo y amor, llena de ganas de decirle al mundo que no contara con separarlos porque no lo iba a lograr.

Eran las nueve y media de la noche cuando todo eso ocurrió, cuando los dos se amaron como nunca, cuando se unieron de una manera especial, cuando el tiempo se detuvo para ellos y no les importó nada a su alrededor…. A las diez de la noche estaban abrazados, con una manta cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos; de pronto se escuchó un ruido semejante al de una explosión, y cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraron a Harry parado en frente de ellos con la varita en la mano.

-¡¡Quiero una explicación, Hermione!! ¡¡Ahora!!- dijo Harry mientras Hermione y Draco se vestían rápidamente

-Harry…

-¡No, espera, ya se que me vas a decir: "Harry, no es lo que crees, no tire con el hijo del asesino de nuestro mejor amigo"!- la interrumpió y apuntó a Draco con su varita

**  
**-¡¡Harry, por favor, vamos al hotel!!- la castaña estaba nerviosa

-¡¡NO!!- gritó él- No me iré hasta que Malfoy pague por lo que su padre le hizo a mi amigo, ¡ya que veo que a ti no te importa nada su muerte!- añadió mirando a Hermione

-Harry, Lucius Malfoy no solo asesinó a Ron, si no que también asesinó a Zabinni y a Viktor, y no es que no me importe Ron, claro que me importa, claro que me duele su muerte, pero no crees que en vez de perder el tiempo tratando de vengarte con Draco, ¡¿deberíamos buscar al causante de todo?!

-¡¡NO!! Por si no te acuerdas nos mandaron a capturar a Draco Malfoy, no sabíamos que Lucius vivía, aunque de seguro tú sí, ¿o me equivoco?

-Sí sabía, ¡pero recuerda que Draco no fue quien mató a Ron!

-¡No me interesa!- Harry se volteó hacia Draco y le apuntó con su varita- ¡¡CRUCIO!!

Draco cayó retorciéndose al suelo con un grito de dolor.

-¡¡CRUCIO!! ¡¡CRUCIO!!

-¡¡Harry, detente!! ¡Basta!- Hermione sacó su varita- ¡Protego!- una pared invisible apareció entre Harry y Draco

-¡¡No es mi culpa que Weasley esté muerto, Potter!!- dijo el rubio mientras Hermione lo ayudaba a levantarse

-¡¡Harry, Vámonos!!- dijo Hermione tomándolo por el brazo para que no volviera a apuntar a Draco; de la nada aparecieron tres hombres dentro de la casa.

-¡Gracias por avisarnos, Harry!- dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt y junto a los otros dos hombres tomaron los brazos de Draco y con un hechizo los mantuvieron juntos- ¡Pasará un buen tiempo en Azkaban!

Hermione observaba como los aurores intercambiaban ideas de cómo llevar a Draco hasta Londres y al rubio parado al lado de Kingsley mirándola con sus ojos grises y penetrantes.

-Llevémoslo por Red Flu- dijo uno de los aurores con voz ronca y grave, era algo robusto a pesar de su pequeña estatura.

-Sí, creo que es un poco más seguro, ¿no?- dijo el otro auror que era alto y de piel muy pálida y ojos extremadamente azules.

-Yo pienso que si nos aparecemos lo tendremos más cerca y no se nos escapará,- dijo Kingsley- ¡eso haremos! Harry, tú y Hermione regresen al hotel, recojan sus cosas y nos vemos en Londres.

-¡Sí, Kingsley!- dijo Harry y miró a Hermione seriamente.

-¡Ok! ¡Hasta luego!- dijo Kingsley y desapareció junto con Draco y los otros dos aurores dejando a Harry y a Hermione solos

-Vámonos.- dijo el ojiverde en un tono frió y él y Hermione desaparecieron y volvieron a aparecer en la habitación del hotel- Recoge tus cosas.

Hermione recogió todo en silencio mientras Harry hacía lo mismo y le dirigía miradas indirectas a ella. Al terminar de guardar todo Harry miró a la castaña directamente a los ojos esperando a que esta dijera algo sobre lo ocurrido, pero no abrió la boca durante ese tiempo así que Harry se resignó.

-¡Vamos!- sentenció Harry y ambos desaparecieron y volvieron a aparecer en el Ministerio de Magia, específicamente en la oficina de Kingsley, donde se encontraban el señor Weasley, Moody, Ginny y Tonks quien tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, al parecer había estado llorando -¡Bien! Ahora que están aquí,- dijo Kingsley mirando a Harry y a Hermione- les diremos que vamos a hacer.

Los dos se sentaron cerca del escritorio como los demás y esperaron a que Kingsley hablara.

-Ok, sabemos que Malfoy ha cometido una serie de crímenes...

-¡No ha sido una serie!- dijo Tonks mirando al Ministro Shacklebolt con las cejas arqueadas- ¡Sabes muy bien que Draco solo ha cometido tres crímenes y que dos de ellos fueron bajo la maldición Imperius que le hizo Voldemort!

-¡Sí, cierto!- dijo Kingsley y volvió a dirigirse a los demás- aún sabiendo que Malfoy tiene tres crímenes encima y que su sentencia sería permanecer en Azkaban con cadena perpetua; hemos decidido, el Wizengamot y yo, que se le haga un juicio para determinar si se le podría asignar un tiempo exacto para su condena en Azkaban..

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó Harry en un estado de perplejidad

-La decisión ha sido tomada, Harry.- le dijo Tonks

-¿¡Y por qué demonios toman semejante decisión sin antes revisar más profundamente el expediente de Malfoy!?- explotó el chico.

-Se revisó todo, Harry,- dijo Tonks en un tono muy serio- y Draco tiene derecho a un juicio.

-¿Derecho? ¿Dijiste derecho?

-¡Sí!- dijo Tonks sabiendo por donde venía y quería llegar Harry

-¿¡Y acaso las personas a las que el mató no tenían derecho a vivir!?- dijo el ojiverde mirando a Tonks directo a los ojos- ¡¡Tu primito no tiene derecho a nada!!

-¡No te voy a permitir que te metas con mi primo, Potter!- dijo Tonks levantándose de la silla

-¡Basta! ¡Siéntense los dos!- dijo Moody y los dos obedecieron fulminándose con la mirada

-Lo sentimos, Harry,- dijo Kingsley- pero ya la dedición esta tomada, como dijo Tonks, el juicio se hará en 3 partes.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Ginny

-Para asegurar que los veredictos son correctos- respondió Moody con su voz ronca y el ojo azul eléctrico dando vueltas a todas direcciones.

-Sí, Tonks será la defensa de Malfoy,- dijo Kingsley y Harry soltó un resoplido de fastidio- y pensamos que Hermione podría ser la demandante.

La chica, que había permanecido en silencio pensando en el rubio, se sobresaltó con esa propuesta y decidió intervenir:

-Yo... ¿no puede ser alguien más?

-¿Por qué? ¡Tú eres perfecta para eso!- dijo el Sr. Weasley refiriéndose al hecho de que Hermione había estudiado leyes mágicas también y se había encargado antes de hacerle pagar caro a algunos mortífagos.

-¡No! ¡En serio, que sea alguien más! ¡Que... que sea Harry!

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Harry?- le preguntó el Ministro

-No, ninguna,- respondió el ojiverde mirando a la nerviosa Hermione- es más, sería un placer hundir a Malfoy en Azkaban- añadió haciendo que Tonks lo mirara como si lo fuese a asesinar

-¡Bien! ¡Es todo!- dijo Kingsley- Pueden retirarse. Yo les enviaré una carta cuando sepa la fecha del juicio- dijo mirando a Harry y a Tonks.

-Hermione, ¿puedes venir un momento?- le preguntó Tonks

-Claro- respondió la castaña siguiéndola hasta estar lejos de los demás- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué no quieres ser demandante en el juicio contra Draco? ¡Dime la verdad!- la castaña se quedó inmóvil y palideció

-Pues...

-Hermione, cuando Draco llegó aquí al Ministerio se le notaba algo inquieto y nervioso, algo poco común en él, en fin, después de que decidiéramos lo del juicio el pidió hablar conmigo- le explicó Tonks a la silenciosa castaña- y me dijo que su padre anda tras tu pista y que si te encuentra te utilizará para lograr entrar al Ministerio sin ser detectado luego de lo que pasó con Ron.

-¿No te dijo nada más?

-Sólo eso y que no olvide que le había hecho una promesa hace tiempo.

-¿Qué promesa?

-Que si algo le pasaba a el buscara a la persona que el más amara y la protegiera de todo... y ya me dijo quien es esa persona.- contestó la pelimorada mirando a Hermione directo a los ojos.

-¿Y-yo?- balbuceó Hermione

-Sí, también me dijo que me tenías que explicar algo, ¿qué será?

-De seguro tiene que ver con lo que habíamos estado haciendo en Bulgaria todo este tiempo- contestó la castaña

-Bueno ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de eso,- dijo Tonks- por lo pronto ya sé por qué no querías ser la demandante en el juicio. ¡Nos vemos otro día! ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós!- se despidió Hermione.


	6. Sorpresa

**N/A: **Oh, Merlín . me he tardado un buen en subir otro capítulo .___. es que verán siempre me surgen ideas para shots nuevos y se me olvida corregir los errores del próximo capítulo de este fic y me pongo a escribir otras cosas .... Sí, ya sé, mátenme de una vez xD... Pero les pido una disculpooooooota y les dejo como regalo de San Valentín adelantado el 6º capítulo ^^... disfruten y dejen Reviews por favooooooooor

* * *

**Capitulo 6.**** Sorpresa**

Pasaron los dos meses y el juicio de Draco aún no tenía fecha lo que causaba que Hermione se resignara a creer que nunca más volvería a ver a su rubio. La castaña había hablado con Tonks y le contó todo, hasta de cómo sobrevivió Lucius a los ataques de Ginny gracias a que Draco le había dado una de sus vidas; también le contó de su última noche juntos.

Era marzo y ya hacían tres meses de la captura de Draco Malfoy y nada que se decía la fecha del juicio y cada vez que Hermione pensaba en eso sus esperanzas de verlo libre se morían poco a poco. Ese día se veía cada vez más lejano y a Hermione le dolía el alma de solo pensar que quizás ya los dementores habían acabado con la vida de Draco.  
Era un sábado del mismo mes de marzo, un día fresco y lleno de felicidad porque Harry se casaba con Luna, quien ya tenía ocho meses de embarazo.

La futura señora Potter se veía estupenda y hermosa en su vestido, y Harry elegante en su smoking negro; Hermione, Ginny y Lavender eran las damas de honor.

La ceremonia fue muy linda, al aire libre y con una gran recepción para festejar la unión de los novios. Ese mismo día Hermione acepto ser la madrina del futuro bebé luego de que Luna le rogara hasta el cansancio.

-¡¡Hermione, querida!!- la llamó la señora Weasley- Siéntate un momento conmigo, ¿si?

-Claro, Molly.- dijo Hermione sonriendo y sentándose junto a la mujer.

-¡Querida, te veo muy mal últimamente! ¿Qué te sucede? Percy me dijo que te ha visto muy estresada en el Ministerio.

-¿Yo?- fue lo único que logro decir la castaña.

-Sí, además que te veo un poco mas subidita de peso. ¿No crees que está un poco rellenita, Ginny?- le preguntó la señora Weasley a su hija quien estaba sentada enfrente de ella con su prometido Micheal Corner.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Sí lo había notado, ¿qué te esta sucediendo, Herm?

-¡No tengo nada! Es solo que...- contestó la castaña sin saber que explicación darles a las dos pelirrojas _¡Perfecto! Ni yo misma se que es lo que tengo, _pensó- ...he estado muy atareada con el trabajo, eso es todo.- se inventó una excusa perfecta a su parecer.

-Bueno, deberías calmarte un poco más y dejar de agobiarte tanto con el trabajo.- le dijo la señora Weasley en tono serio.

-¡Chicas, Luna va a lanzar el bouquet!- dijo Lavender llegando de la mano de sus dos hijos pelirrojos.

-¿Lavender, tu no irás?- preguntó la señora Weasley al ver que su nuera se sentaba a su lado.

-No, Molly,- respondió ella sonriendo- yo me casé una vez y no lo volveré a hacer.

-¡Pero si tú eres muy joven, podrías encontrar a alguien!- la reprendió Molly.

-Ya lo se, Molly, pero yo amé tanto a Ron, y lo sigo amando, que me sería imposible volverme a casar y amar a alguien más- dijo la muchacha y a la señora Weasley se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas- ¿Y ustedes qué? ¿No piensan ir a agarrar el bouquet? ¡Vamos, a ver quien se casa ahora! Hermione te noto mas rellenita.- la castaña se limitó a sonreír a Lavender y se fue con Ginny al centro de la pista de baile en donde Luna lanzaría el ramo de flores.

-A la cuenta de 3.- dijo Luna y les dio la espalda a todas las chicas que estaban amontonadas- ¡1...2....3!- la rubia lanzó el ramo- ¿Quién lo atrapó?

-¡¡Hermione!!- exclamó Ginny emocionada.

-Ya tenemos a la próxima en casarse.- dijo Luna igual de emocionada que su amiga mientras todos los invitados aplaudían a una castaña sonrojada que se sentó en seguida.

-¿Herm, estás bien?- le preguntó Tonks acercándose a donde ella estaba.

-Sí... ¡¡No!!- dijo Hermione y salió corriendo al baño.

-¡¡Herm!!- Tonks salió detrás de ella -¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó tocando la puerta del cubículo al cual Hermione acababa de entrar.

-¡Vomité!- contestó la castaña saliendo del cubículo- Me siento mal.

-¿Comiste algo que te cayó mal?

-No lo se, creo que mejor me voy a mi casa.- dijo la castaña saliendo del baño junto con Tonks

-¿Segura que te vas?

-Sí... me voy a despedir de Harry y Luna. ¡Adiós!- Hermione se despidió de Tonks y fue a donde estaban los recién casados- Harry, yo me tengo que ir...

-¿Qué? Pero... ¿Por qué?- le preguntó éste mientras Luna miraba preocupada a la castaña.

-Es que me siento mal... Necesito irme, no quiero, pero lo necesito. ¡Lo siento mucho! Nos vemos el lunes en el trabajo. ¡Adiós!- se despidió de los dos.

-¿Vas a estar bien?- preguntó Luna.

-Sí, no se preocupen. ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Se ven muy bonitos juntos!- dicho esto se fue de la fiesta.

_**...2 MESES DEPUÉS… (MAYO)**_

_***bip, bip, bip, bip…***_

_**-¿Si?**_

_  
**-**__**¿Dónde estas?**_

_  
**-E**__**n San Mungo…**_

_  
**-**__**¿Dónde? ¿Qué haces allí?**_

_  
**-**__**Yo…**_

_  
**-¿Q**__**ué sucede? ¿Qué tienes?**_

_  
**-Tengo...**__** ¡Tengo cinco meses de embarazo, Harry!**_

_  
**-**__**¿Embarazo dijiste?**_

_  
**-¡Y**__**a deja de preguntar cosas que son obvias!**_

_  
**-**__**De acuerdo, de acuerdo; ¿quieres que vaya por tí?**_

_  
**-¡Por favor!**_

_  
**-B**__**ien, pero no llores; voy para allá.**_

_  
__**-Ok…**_

-¿Con quién hablabas, amor?

-Luna, quédate con Ronald yo ya regreso.- dijo Harry dándole un tierno beso en la frente a su esposa y acariciando la cabecita de su hijo.

-Pero, Harry... ¿Quién era?

-Hermione.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué sucedió?

-Está en San Mungo...

-¡¿Qué?! Pero, está bien, ¿verdad?

-Sí, eso creo; está embarazada.- dijo Harry tomando su túnica y su varita para desaparecerse.

-¡Oh, Dios!

-Te llamo luego, ¿si?

-Sí, no te preocupes- contestó la rubia con el bebé en brazos viendo como su esposo se desaparecía.

Al llegar al hospital, Harry buscó a la castaña hasta encontrarla sentada en la sala de espera del tercer piso. Se le notaban los surcos que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas, se sostenía la cabeza con amabas manos mientras apoyaba los codos en sus rodillas, era deprimente verla... Rápidamente Harry se acercó a donde estaba su amiga.

-¡¡Oh, Harry!!- la muchacha se echó a llorar en los brazos de su mejor amigo

A las afueras de Londres, en un viejo escondrijo, estaban reunido un grupo de personas discutiendo un tema de suma importancia al parecer...

-Con que embarazada, ¿eh? Creo que tengo que planificar una visita para cuando nazca el bebé.

-_**Tu**_ nieto...

-Exacto, Bella, exacto. _**MI**_ nieto. Sea la sangre que sea es un Malfoy y lo quiero alejar de la escoria de su madre. ¡No descansare hasta haberle quitado a ese bebé!

-¡Primero hay que vengarnos de Potter, Lucius!

-Lo se, Bella- sonrió Lucius Malfoy- No me olvidaré nunca que fue el quien mató a Narcisa.

-¡Ni yo! ¡Mi pobre hermana!- chilló Lestrange. Lucius Malfoy le había hecho creer a Bellatrix que a su hermana la había matado Harry Potter cuando la caída del Señor Tenebroso. -¡Ese bastardo se las vera negras!

-Claro, y ahora que se hizo la fuga masiva en Azkaban no podrán detenernos.- Malfoy sonrió pensativo y malicioso a la vez- Pongamos en marcha el plan contra Potter... ¡¡Dolohov!!

-¿Si?- contestó el enmascarado desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Mandémosle una sorpresa a la familia Potter...


	7. Problemas y Sueños

**Capítulo 7: Problemas y Sueños.**

-¿Harry? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó Luna bajando las escaleras para ver que había causado ese ruido que había escuchado unos instantes atrás en la sala, pero nadie contestó, se escuchó otro ruido escaleras arriba en la habitación principal y luego el bebé empezó a llorar -¡¡Ronald!!- la rubia subió las escaleras rápidamente y entró a la habitación.

-Vaya, vaya, creo que se parece a su padre.- sonrió una mujer sosteniendo al bebé en sus brazos.

-¡¡Ronald!!- exclamó Luna horrorizada ante la imagen de la mujer que cargaba a su hijo- ¡¡Suelta a mi hijo, Lestrange!!

-¡No lo creo, querida!- dijo Bellatrix Lestrange soltando una risita desquiciada

-¡Desmaius!- exclamó otra mujer, que se encontraba al lado de Bellatrix, haciendo que Luna cayera inconciente al suelo mientras su bebé no dejaba de llorar en los brazos de Lestrange.

-¡Dolohov, levántala! Alecto, deja la nota para el Sr. Harry Potter.- dijo Lestrange y la otra bruja hizo lo que se le ordenó- ¡Bien, vámonos!- desaparecieron dejando la habitación hecha un desastre.

Harry había estado cuidando todo el día de Hermione, no quería dejarla sola en aquel estado de ánimo y mucho menos ahora con el presentimiento de que su amiga podría estar en peligro por llevar en su vientre el hijo de Draco Malfoy. No se cansaba de maldecir el día en que la vida de Hermione se cruzó con la de Malfoy, deseaba con ganas encontrar al rubio y hacerlo pagar por todo el dolor que alguna vez logró causar. Llegaron a la mansión Potter y entraron, Hermione dudaba en quedarse, le daba muchísima pena con sus amigos interrumpir así su vida, se sentía como una intrusa.

-¿Seguro que me puedo quedar?- preguntó la castaña mientras entraban al recibidor de la mansión.

-¡Claro, Herm! A Luna no le molestará en nada.- de pronto Harry chocó con Hermione. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no te mueves?

-¡Mira cómo está todo, Harry!- Hermione estaba espantada, todo, absolutamente todo, en la casa estaba vuelto un caos.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué sucedió aquí?- exclamó el ojiverde.

-Harry, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto...

-¡Subamos!- Harry subió las escaleras corriendo con Hermione pisándole los talones. -¡Luna!

-¡Busca en la habitación, Harry!

-¡¡Luna!!- volvió a llamar Harry entrando a la habitación principal. -¡¡No están ninguno de los dos, Mione!!- estaba empezando a desesperarse.

-Harry...- dijo Hermione más pálida que nunca sosteniendo un papel en sus manos

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó viendo el papel.

-Una carta... para tí...- la chica le entregó con manos temblorosas el pedazo de papel arrugado a Harry quien lo leyó rápidamente...

_Querido Sr. Potter,  
Espero que le haya gustado mi regalito...  
Rece por que su esposa y su hijo estén bien...  
Pronto tendrá más información sobre ellos y sobre mí. _

Atentamente,  
Draco Malfoy.

-¡¡Maldito!!

-Él no lo hizo...- sollozó Hermione y Harry se volteó a verla incrédulo.

-¿¡Qué más pruebas quieres, Hermione!? ¡¡El futuro padre de tu hijo se llevó a mi mujer y a mi bebé!! ¡¿Y tú tienes el valor de decir que él no hizo nada?!

-Se que Draco no lo hizo...- unas lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de la castaña y Harry se acercó a ella y las limpio del rostro de su amiga.

-Entiendo que quieras creer que Malfoy no lo hizo, pero está aquí escrito, Herm...- susurró el ojiverde abrazando a Hermione quien se había desatado a llorar desconsoladamente -Entiéndelo...

-¡¡No!!- chilló la castaña aferrándose más a la camisa del ojiverde.

-Voy a avisar al Ministerio para que vengan, tú quédate aquí un momento.- Harry la soltó y la guió con cuidado y delicadamente a la cama. -Ahorita vuelvo.- desapreció y la dejó sola en el cuarto.

-Draco…- susurró Hermione mientras las lágrimas resbalaban sin detenerse por sus mejillas. La castaña se recostó en la cama apoyando su cabeza en la almohada y se durmió pensando en su rubio… "¿Será… será verdad?"

****

**_Iba caminando por un pasillo solitario e iluminado por antorchas que colgaban de las paredes. Se acercó al final de dicho pasillo y se encontró en frente de una puerta entreabierta. Entró a la habitación y de pronto todo el lugar se desvaneció y ella se vio en medio de un jardín hermoso. Caminó hasta llegar a un pequeño río en el cual metió sus pies disfrutando del agua… Sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro y al voltearse se encontró con la cálida sonrisa de su rubio, él se sentó a su lado y puso una de sus manos en el vientre de Hermione haciendo que el bebé que ella llevaba dentro diera una ligera patadita…. Sonrió y levantó la vista para poder ver los ojos de Hermione llenos de lágrimas…. La castaña desvió la mirada hacia el frente y vio a Harry haciéndole señas para que se alejara de Draco. Hermione volvió a mirar al rubio, pero éste no era el mismo, era Lucius y no Draco el que sonreía. Ella soltó un grito de horror levantándose del suelo y corriendo a abrazar a Harry. "Fui yo, Granger. ¡Bellatrix y yo junto con los demás mortífagos raptamos a la esposa de Potter y a su bastardo! ¡Lástima que Draco tenga que pagar por nosotros!", le dijo Malfoy y ella respondió con una pregunta: "Dónde está Draco?"…. "Conmigo, su padre; y pronto lo estará también MI nieto"._**

****

-¡¡NO!!- gritó la castaña despertándose y viendo que no estaba en la habitación en donde se había dormido.

-¡¡Hermione!!- Ginny entró a la habitación apresuradamente.

-¿Ginny, en dónde estoy?- preguntó Hermione asustada por lo que había soñado.

-En el cuarto de visitas de la casa de Harry; él mismo te cargó y te trajo para acá.

-Ah…

-¿Herm, qué te pasó ahorita? ¿Por qué gritaste así? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-¿Ah? Sí.- Hermione le contó a la pelirroja lo que había soñado.

-Pero… ¿por qué con Draco?

-Eh… es que… ¿Te acuerdas que yo tenía que contarte algo hace meses?

-Sí.

-Pues…- la castaña procedió ahora a contarle lo que había sucedido en Bulgaria, hasta que el hijo que lleva en su vientre era de Draco Malfoy.

-Oh… ya entiendo todo.- dijo Ginny -¿Y tú crees que Draco no lo hizo?

-No lo creo, lo sé.- respondió firmemente la castaña. -Sólo que Harry… pues no lo comprende…

-Dale tiempo, Mione; ten en cuenta que Harry ha pasado por mucho últimamente, y le cuesta creer que Malfoy no es malo.

-Eso lo sé…. ¿Ginny?

-Dime.

-Tú sí crees que Draco no es el culpable, ni de lo de Luna, su bebé y menos de las otras cosas de las cuales le acusan, ¿verdad?- Hermione miró a su amiga directamente a los ojos, ella siempre la había apoyado y sabía que nunca iba a dejar de hacerlo, confiaba plenamente en la pelirroja y recibía el mismo trato de su parte a cambio.

-Si tú le crees, yo también.- respondió Ginny y le dio un abrazo de consuelo a Hermione.

Los empleados del Ministerio de Magia revisaron toda la mansión y decidieron que sería mejor esperar alguna señal de Malfoy y de los demás mortífagos que se escaparon de Azkaban y que de seguro estaban con él.

-Los encontraremos, Harry.- dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Gracias por todo, King.- el ojiverde estrechó la mano del Ministro.

-Cuida bien de Hermione, ahora más que nunca te necesita.

-Lo haré.

-Y gracias por decirme sobre su relación con Malfoy, tendremos que vigilar que ni él ni su padre se acerquen a ella cuando nazca el bebé.

-Sí- respondió el chico y Kingsley desapareció.

Harry subió las escaleras y llegó al cuarto de visitas y encontró a Hermione dormida y a Ginny sentada en una silla a su lado; la pelirroja sonrió cuando Harry entró a la habitación y le hizo señas para que no hiciese ruido.

-Tuvo una pesadilla hace rato.- susurró Ginny cuando Harry se hubo acercado a donde ella estaba.

-¿Cómo está ahora?- preguntó Harry observando a Hermione dormir tranquilamente.

-Creo que mejor, hay que dejarla descansar, la pobre está sufriendo por lo de Malfoy.

-Yo todavía no puedo creer que ella piense que Malfoy está de nuestra parte.

-Harry, te aconsejo que hables con ella y le pidas que te cuente todo lo que pasó entre ella y Malfoy.

-¿Para?

-Para que comprendas cómo se siente.- dijo Ginny también mirando a la castaña dormir plácidamente.

-Sí, gracias por el consejo.

-Bueno, yo me voy.- dijo la pelirroja.

-Gracias por todo.- se abrazaron y la pelirroja desapareció dejando a Harry solo con la castaña. -Ayúdame a comprenderte, Hermione.- murmuró el ojiverde dedicándole una última mirada a la chica y saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya.

****  
_  
**Estaba sentada en una cama pero no era la misma que estaba en casa de Harry. Se levantó y salió de la habitación caminando por varios pasillos tétricos y oscuros hasta llegar a las escaleras que bajó con mucho silencio y atenta a los ruidos y voces que se escuchaban en la sala. Se fue acercando poco a poco a la puerta que estaba entreabierta y vio a varias personas que formaban un círculo alrededor de algo o alguien que ella no alcanzaba a ver.**_

**_  
-__¡¡Lo harás!!- gritó una voz masculina._**

**_  
-__¡¡NO!!- chilló la persona que estaba dentro del círculo; su voz sonaba como si hubiese estado llorando o como si la hubiesen estado torturando._**

**_  
-__¡¡CRUCIO!!- pronunció la misma voz masculina mientras la figura dentro del círculo se retorcía del dolor._**

**_  
-__¡¡Tráiganlo!!- ordenó una voz femenina y uno de los enmascarados trajo algo envuelto en unas cobijas -¿Qué le haremos?_**

**_  
-__¡¡NO!!- chilló de nuevo la persona que estaba en el suelo- ¡¡P-piedad!! ¡¡Es solo un bebé!!_**

**_  
-__¡¡Entonces harás lo que te digamos!!- exclamó la voz masculina._**

**_  
-__¡¡Sí, lo que sea!! ¡¡Pero no lastimen a Ronald!!_**

**_  
-__¡¡Levántenla!!- dijo la voz masculina y dos hombres levantaron a la mujer del suelo._**

**_  
-__¿A dónde la llevamos, Lucius?- preguntó uno de los hombres._**

**_  
-A__ mi habitación- dijo la voz de Lucius Malfoy en tono malicioso._**

**_  
-__No la pasarás tan mal, querida.- rió la voz femenina que resultó ser la de Bellatrix Lestrange._**

****

-¡¡LUNA!!

-¡Herm! ¿Qué sucede?- Harry entró apresuradamente a la habitación.

-Harry…- la castaña empezó a llorar y el ojiverde se acercó y se sentó a su lado en la cama abrazándola.

-¿Qué pasa, mi linda?- susurró Harry acariciando el pelo revuelto de su amiga.

-Es que tuve otra pesadilla.- contestó ella hundiendo su cara en el pecho de Harry quien la abrazó más fuerte.

-Herm…- Harry hizo que la castaña se separara de su pecho y lo mirara a los ojos. -Necesito que me digas todo, desde lo que pasó en Bulgaria hasta la pesadilla que acabas de tener.

-¿Seguro que quieres oír todo?

-Sí.

-Bien...


	8. Recuerdos y Confesiones

**N/A: **Bien antes de que empiecen a leer este capítulo es **IMPORTANTE** que lean esto primero porque sino pueede que no entiendan el contenido del capítulo 8... **_Recuerdos y Confesiones _**es un capítulo compuesto por nueve Flash Backs sobre los acontecimientos de mayor relevancia en la historia de Hermione y Draco y que Harry aún no sabe. Se verán constantemente interrumpidos por Harry o por Hermione dando comentarios... **NO** está el fic entero en este capítulo, sólo las partes que se necestan para que Harry logre entender todo el problema de Malfoy. Gracias por su atención, disfruten del capítulo :D Pronto terminará el fic así que si desean hacer una re-lectura ¡Adelante! xD Y son bienvenidos todos sus reviews, poooorrrr favorrrr denme reviews... siiiiiii?? -pone carita de perrito a medio morir-

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Recuerdos y Confesiones.**

_***Flash Back 1***_  
_La chica volvió a leer la dichosa carta y se puso mas nerviosa:_

Hola Granger,  
Quiero que sepas que ya se donde te estás quedando con Potter,  
y no te recomiendo salir sola si no quieres que terminemos lo  
que hemos estado dejando a medias...

_  
Nos estamos viendo,_

_  
Draco Malfoy_

_  
P. D.: Le dices a Potter y su querida Lunática Lovedgood sufrirá graves  
consecuencias... ¡y él también!_

Hermione se llevó una mano a la cabeza, que le había empezado doler, y se sentó en la cama..."¿Qué hago ahora?" pensó, pero...

-¿Harry?

_  
-¿Qué?- se escuchó la voz del pelo azabache desde el baño._

_  
-Voy a salir a dar una pequeña caminata, ¡vuelvo al rato!- dijo cambiándose el vestido blanco por un pantalón deportivo negro, una franela de tirantes blanca y unos tenis blancos_

_  
-Ok, ¡pero ten cuidado!_

_  
-¡No te preocupes! ¡Adiós! ¡Besos! Te Quiero.- dijo la castaña abriendo la puerta_

_  
-¡Yo también te quiero!_

_  
La chica sonrió y se fue. Al caminar por las calles de la ciudad, Hermione sentía un agujero negro en el estómago de solo pensar que Malfoy pudiera estarla siguiendo en ese momento; empezó a trotar y se puso a pensar que pasaría si le decía a Harry lo de la carta..."su querida Lunática Lovedgood sufrirá graves consecuencias... ¡y él también!"... ¡NO! ¡No podía decirle a Harry! ¡¡Tenía que morir con ese secreto si era posible!! De ninguna manera podía poner en peligro la vida de sus amigos por salvar la suya. De pronto empezó a correr, tenía la extraña sensación de que la seguían; siguió corriendo más y más rápido, esta vez empezó a llover muy fuerte; se oían pasos de alguien que venía detrás de ella, corriendo a su ritmo; Hermione no quería voltearse, no quería ver quien la seguía, no quería que la atrapara; siguió corriendo mientras imágenes de tiendas y casas que ella nunca había visto pasaban ante sus ojos y la lluvia caía sin parar... La castaña dobló una esquina, resbaló por el agua de la lluvia y cayó boca abajo en el suelo, alzó la vista y se encontró en un callejón sin salida..."¡¡No otra vez!!", pensó, de repente sintió como si una mano la tomara por el brazo y la levantara del piso con suavidad, le costó mucho creer que esa mano era nada mas y nada menos que del rubio...__  
_

_-¡¡TÚ!! ¡¡SUÉLTAME!!!-le gritó la castaña y él obedeció, ella sacó su varita y le apuntó con ésta_

_  
-¡Granger, yo necesito explicarte algo!_

_  
-¿¿Tú?? ¿¿Explicarme algo?? ¿¿A mí?? Jaja ¡¡No me hagas reír!!_

_  
-¡Sí, Hermione!_

_  
-¿Hermione?_

_  
-¡Escúchame por favor!_

_  
-¡Ok! ¡Apresúrate que no tengo tu tiempo!- dijo la chica un poco nerviosa... "¿Qué se traerá entre manos este hurón?" pensó_

_  
-Todo lo que te he hecho... y me refiero a lo que te hice últimamente... pues, no ha sido voluntariamente..._

_  
-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¡Sí claro!! Tú no tenías ni idea de lo que hacías, ¡¿verdad?! ¿Tú no sabías que me ibas a violar? ¿Eso es lo que tratas de decirme? ¿Qué me crees, Malfoy? ¿Idiota?_

_  
-¡No, Hermione! ¡Es cierto! ¡Yo en verdad no sabía que hacía! ¡¡Mi padre me estaba manipulando con la maldición Imperius!!_

_  
-¡¡Imposible!! ¡¡Tu padre esta muerto!! Yo misma vi cómo Ginny le lanzaba seis crucios y el quedaba inconciente... ¡¡muerto!! ¿Cómo me dices que él te anda manipulando?_

_  
-¡¡No!! ¡¡Él no está muerto!!_

_  
-¡¡Pruébalo!! ¡¡Prueba que Lucius Malfoy no murió!! ¡¡Prueba que no fuiste TÚ el que quiso violarme!! ¡¡Prueba que no fuiste tú el que dejó inconciente a Harry en el suelo de aquel callejón!! ¡¡Prueba que no eres el que me ha estado siguiendo todo este tiempo!! ¡¡Y prueba que no fuiste TÚ el que me envió una carta amenazándome que si le decía a Harry le haría algo a él y a Luna Lovedgood!! ¡¡Anda!! ¡¡PRUÉBALO!!_

_  
-Lo de tratar de abusar de tí y atacar a Potter sólo tengo mi palabra como prueba, mi padre me tenía bajo la maldición Imperius; yo no te he seguido... Y si lo hice fueron las veces en que mi padre me controlaba y hoy, pues lo lamento mucho sólo quería asegurarme de que Lucius no te estuviera manipulando a ti también..._

_  
-¿Y la carta que recibí? ¿¡Qué me dices de esta carta!?- dijo la castaña entregándole el papel que estaba húmedo- ¡¡¿¿No fuiste tú quien me la envió??!!_

_  
-¡No!- dijo Draco cuando acabo de leer la carta- ¡Ni es mi letra ni mi firma, Hermione! ¡¡Créeme por amor a Merlín!!_

_  
-¡¿Por qué he de creerte?!_

_  
-¡¡Porque he arriesgado mi vida sólo para venir a advertirte que si ni tú ni Potter se van Lucius los manipulará para así poder entrar al Ministerio de Magia!!_

_  
-¡¡No te creo!!_

_  
-¿¿¡¡Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas!!?? ¡¡AAAHH!!- gritó el rubio y se desplomó en el suelo_

_  
-¡¡Malfoy!!- Hermione se sorprendió mucho con eso._

_  
-¡¡Te dije que arriesgué mi vida!!...-dijo Draco dedicándole una sonrisa tierna a Hermione mientras ésta se arrodillaba a su lado- pero parece que eso no te importa..._

_  
-Necesitas ir a un hospital..._

_  
-¡No! ¡Sólo necesito que tú y Potter se vayan ya!_

_  
-¡¡No digas tonterías, Malfoy!! ¡¡Tienes que ver a un médico!!_

_  
-¡No!-dijo Draco tratando de ponerse en pie con la ayuda de Hermione_

_  
-¡¡Que terco eres!!_

_  
-¡Sólo vete! ¿No entiendes que Lucius es peligroso?_

_  
-¡¡No me importa!! ¡¡Que venga si es lo que quiere!! Tú mientras necesitas un médico y ¡no pienso dejarte aquí!_

_  
-¡¡Sí importa!! No... ¡¡AAAHH!!- volvió a gritar el rubio, esta vez llevándose una mano a una de sus costillas_

_  
-¡No se diga más! ¡Pareces un niño, vamos a un hospital!  
_

_-¡No! Llévame a esa casa de allá...- dijo él señalando una casa grande que estaba del otro lado de la calle  
_

_-¡Ush! ¡¡Como quieras!!- dijo Hermione ayudándolo a caminar pues parecía que también tenía mala la pierna derecha- ¿Hay alguien en esa casa?  
_

_-Sí...__  
__***Fin Flash Back 1***_

-Pero sólo a él se le ocurre…- Harry iba a explotar y Hermione lo atajó.

-¡¡Harry, déjame terminar!!

-Ok, continúa...

_***Flash Back 2***_  
_-¡¡No te comportes como una niña, Granger!!- le gritó de vuelta el chico- Tú no entiendes porque Lucius esta vivo, ¿no?- la castaña asintió levemente con la cabeza- Pues bien, yo te explicaré...  
_

_-¡¡Draco no!!- dijo Blaise quien se encontraba con ellos en la sala  
_

_-¡¡Cállate, Blaise!!- dijo mirando a su amigo y luego volviéndose para ver a la castaña directamente a los ojos- ¿Quieres saber cómo sobrevivió mi padre al ataque de la chica Weasley?  
_

_-Sí...- susurró Hermione  
_

_-¡Bien! Después de que Weasley matara a mi padre, yo quedé destrozado... ya sabes es mi padre al fin y al cabo... pues, me dirigí al lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de Lucius y...  
_

_-Draco...  
_

_-¡¡Te dije que te callaras, Blaise!!  
_

_-¡No es por eso! Digo que si le vas a explicar a Granger como revivió tu padre tendrías que explicarle lo demás  
_

_-¡Ah si! ¡Cierto! ¡Gracias por acordarme!- dijo y se dirigió a hermione esta vez- Hermio...  
_

_-¡¡Granger!! ¡¡Soy Granger para ti, Malfoy!!  
_

_-¡Ok! Granger, es difícil explicarte, pero cuando yo nací mis padres __se encargaron de que yo tuviera dos vidas...__ y...__  
__***Fin Flash Back 2***_

-¿Dos vidas? ¿Es eso posible?- el ojiverde estaba como en un estado de electricidad y no parecía querer estar callado.

-¡¡Harry!!

-Está bien, sigue...

_***Flash Back 3***_  
_-Bien, hay un hechizo que hace que uno tenga dos vidas, es decir, que puedas vivir hasta un tiempo determinado  
_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo?  
_

_-Cuanto uno desee  
_

_-¿Cómo una piedra filosofal?  
_

_-No, la piedra es distinta; este poder sólo lo pueden tener personas de sangre limpia  
_

_-Es decir, que sólo los padres de sangre limpia pueden hacer ese hechizo a su hijo- dijo Zabinni  
_

_-Sí, y solo al primer hijo que tengan- dijo Malfoy  
_

_-¿Por qué?  
_

_-Generalmente los padres del niño o niña tienen esas dos vidas; la madre le da media vida al bebé y el padre le da la otra.  
_

_-No sé por qué, pero creo que es como un Horrocrux  
_

_-No, Herm... Granger; el hechizo lo transmiten los padres y es hereditario  
_

_-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con tu padre?  
_

_-Bueno, que para salvarlo yo le di mi segunda vida  
__***Fin Flash Back 3***_

-¡Imbécil!- exclamó Harry apretando los puños.

-¡Harry James Potter, déjame continuar!

_***Flash Back 4***__  
-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¡Eres un idiota, Malfoy!!- Hermione se había salido de control ante esa confesión.  
_

_-¡¡Lo sé!! Nunca pensé en las consecuencias, ¡¡sólo quería revivir a mi padre!! ¡¿Tú que harías si tuvieses dos vidas y tu padre se estuviese muriendo o ya estuviese muerto?!  
_

_-Darle una de mis vidas…- Hermione se sintió un poco avergonzada porque a pesar de todo Malfoy tenía razón... Lucius Malfoy era su padre...  
_

_-Sin importar que sea un asesino a sangre fría- dijo el rubio quitando la mirada de los ojos de la chica y posándola sobre en el suelo  
_

_-Draco,- el chico miró esos ojos miel que lo observaban fijamente -eso quiere decir que tu padre tiene…  
_

_-Dos vidas y media, sí… Al revivir él obtuvo de vuelta su vida y media y obtuvo también la mía… La única forma de acabar con él es metiéndolo en Azkaban o…  
_

_-¿O? ¿Cuál es la otra opción?  
_

_-Matarme; yo tengo una vida, pero si muero la conexión que tienen la vida que yo le di a Lucius con la mía propia se romperá y el morirá también sin importar que tenga otra vida y media  
_

_-¿Son las únicas soluciones?  
_

_-Sí.- respondió Draco Malfoy mirando al fuego crepitar en la chimenea de la casa  
_

_-No se puede sólo matar a Lucius y que tú…  
_

_-¡No, Granger! Si él muere yo también muero, te dije que estamos conectados  
_

_-Yo… tengo que irme- dijo la castaña mirando su reloj y pensando en Harry, debía de estar como loco sin saber nada de ella.  
__***Fin Flash Back 4***_

-¿Ya entendiste?- dijo Hermione fulminando a Harry con su mirada por haber pensado erróneamente sobre Draco.

-Sí.- el chico se sentía un poco avergonzado pero no quería perderse ningún detalle así que instó a su amiga a seguir.

_  
__***Flash Back 5***__  
Al llegar al hotel, Hermione le agradeció por haberle contado todo en casa de Zabinni y por haberla acompañado, pero le dijo que no la buscara mas, lo cual el rubio rehusó diciéndole que tenían que estar en contacto por si a Lucius se le ocurría hacer una de las suyas, Hermione acepto no muy convencida pero acordó con Malfoy no decirle a Harry pues sabían que este no entendería nada de lo que sucedía… Antes de que la castaña entrara al hotel, el rubio le pidió que se vieran cada semana y así estar seguros de los movimientos que hacía Lucius, la chica dudo en contestar pero a la final accedió, y es que el rubio tenía algo que hacía que ella aceptara todo la que le proponía…  
__***Fin Flash Back 5***_

-¡¿Acordaron no decirme?!- Harry se había levantado del borde de la cama y fruncía el ceño.

-¿Lo hubieses aceptado?

-No...

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta...

_***Flash Back 6***__  
Pasaron las semanas y Hermione seguía en contacto con Draco, y cada día que pasaban juntos se llevaban mejor, ya no se insultaban ni peleaban como los primeros días de sus encuentros, en realidad se trataban como amigos del alma, no había mas diferencias entre ellos y pasaban el tiempo riéndose de todo y buscando la manera de salir de todos los problemas que pudiese ocasionar Lucius, a quien no habían visto desde hacia mucho._

_  
Una noche en que se habían reunido, Hermione estaba más preocupada de lo normal y el rubio le preguntó que le sucedía:_

_  
-Nada, es que cuando venía en la tarde, creí ver a alguien siguiéndome, no sé, seguro y era Harry. No podría ni imaginarme que sucedería si supiese que vengo a verte sin decirle nada…_

_  
-¡¡Granger!! ¿¡¡No te das cuenta de que es peor que eso!!? ¿Qué importa que Potter nos encuentre? Es mi padre de quien nos tenemos que preocupar, no puede encontrarnos ni mucho menos a…_

_  
-¿A...?_

_  
-¡¡A nadie!! No me prestes atención._

_  
-¡¡Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que sé me cuidar solita!!_

_  
-Sí, ya sé que me lo has dicho, pero yo te he dicho que Lucius es más peligroso y astuto de que lo que crees, sabe ingeniárselas bien para acabar con cualquier persona a la que yo le tenga afecto... Como pansy que la mató porque no le dijo donde me encontraba cuando escapaba de Voldemort, o mi madre que la mató solo por se había "aburrido" de ella…_

_  
-¡¡Espera, espera, espera!! ¿¿Qué dijiste?? ¿¿Que me tienes afecto??_

_  
-Sí, ¿por que?_

_  
-¿Tú me tienes afecto?? ¿A mí? ¡¡Wow!! ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con el verdadero Draco Malfoy?_

_  
-Yo…- el rubio no sabía qué contestar, había perdido la capacidad del habla, no sabía por qué pero esos ojos color miel lo estaban volviendo loco._

_  
-¿Me tienes afecto, Draco?_

_  
-Pues…- se le secó la garganta y empezó a sudar ligeramente._

_  
-¿Sí o no?_

_  
-Yo…_

_  
-¡Ay! Déjalo así, Draco.- dijo ella sonriéndole_

_  
-¿Y tú, Hermione? ¿Me tienes afecto?- sonrió Draco Malfoy como si la hubiese atrapado._

_  
-¿Yo?_

_  
-Aja_

_  
-No lo sé, Malfoy. Eso no te importa, ¿o sí?_

_  
-Pues… no, pero…_

_  
-¡¡Te dije que lo dejáramos así!! - dijo Hermione algo acalorada por la repentina conversación de "afecto".- ¿Qué hora es?_

_  
-Las diez y media de la noche._

_  
-¡¡Harry debe estar esperándome!! ¡¡Tengo que irme!! ¡Nos vemos, Draco!- se levantó y tomo su bolso._

_  
-¡Espera!_

_  
-¿Qué?- se giró para verlo con cara de confusión._

_  
-Te acompaño_

_  
-¿Para qué?- enarcó una ceja al ver al rubio levantarse de su asiento._

_  
-¿No dijiste que creías que te venían siguiendo?- respondió Draco como si fuese obvio._

_  
-Sí, pero…_

_  
-¡Nada, voy contigo!_

_  
-Como quieras.- dijo Hermione; tenía que admitir que la compañía del rubio le agradaba, y mucho._

_  
-¿Vamos?- dijo él abriendo la puerta de la casa de Blaise Zabinni, que era donde se reunían._

_  
-Sí.- respondió ella y salieron a la calle- ¿No es raro que raro Blaise no haya llegado aún?_

_  
-No, en realidad; de seguro debe andar por allí con una chica.- sonrió Draco encogiéndose de hombros._

_  
-¡Oh!- fue la respuesta de Hermione y algo dentro de ella le dijo que Blaise y Draco no habían dejado sus experiencias vividas a lo largo de su estadía en Hogwarts._

Caminaron un rato por las calles oscuras y húmedas por causa de la lluvia que había caído esa noche mientras se encontraban en su reunión semanal. Hermione tenía frió y Draco le ofreció su abrigo pero ella lo rechazó sonrojándose y no precisamente por el frió. De pronto…

-¡Detente!- susurró Draco tomándole el brazo a la chica y frunciendo el ceño.

_  
-¿Qué pasa?_

_  
-¡Saca tu varita! ¡Ahora!- susurró él mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba hacia el frente._

_  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?_

_  
-¡Sácala!_

_  
-Draco… ¿qué esta pasando?- le preguntó la chica nerviosa pero obedeciendo las órdenes del rubio sin chistar._

_  
-Vaya, vaya, hijo; ¡nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que te viera en compañía de una sangre sucia! ¿Tan desesperado estas de tener sexo que te conformas con Granger? Bueno, dicen que las hijas de muggles te hacen sentir más placer que cualquier bruja de sangre limpia.- dijo Lucius Malfoy saliendo de la oscuridad y brindándoles una sonrisa maliciosa._

_  
-Tú ni hables, Lucius,- respondió su hijo sin dejar de apuntar a su padre con la varita- bien sé yo como engañabas a mi madre con cualquier mujer que se te pasara por los ojos, ¿o no es así?_

_  
-Tengo que admitir que es cierto, pero,- Lucius transformó la sonrisa maliciosa que tenía en el rostro por otra mezclada entre placer y burla- si no lo hacía, ¿cómo iba a conseguir placer?; ¿o crees que Narcisa era perfecta en la cama? Lástima que murió o mejor dicho que la maté; porque la pobre hubiese aprovechado para disfrutar más, al fin y al cabo era joven aún, pudo haber buscado más._

_  
-¡¡No te permito expresarte de esa forma hacia mi madre!!- gritó Draco y le lanzó un Crucio a su padre quien lo esquivó con toda facilidad y se las ingenió para tomar a la castaña y quitarle la varita apuntándole con la suya en la sien._

_  
-¿Cómo quieres que acabe con ella? ¿La torturo y luego la mato? ¿O la mato y ya?  
-¡¡Suéltala!!_

_  
-¿O sino qué?- rió Lucius mientras Hermione temblaba en sus brazos_

_  
-¡¡¡Déjala ir!!!_

_  
-¡No lo creo!_

_  
-¡¡Deja de tocarla!!- gritó Draco viendo como su padre deslizaba su mano por el cuerpo de la chica._

_  
-¿Celoso, Draco?- dijo el hombre burlonamente pero sin contar con que la castaña le diera una patada en los testículos- ¡¡Perra!!- gritó cayendo al suelo_

_  
-¡¡Toma tu varita, Hermione!!- la chica obedeció- ¡¡Ahora corre!!_

_Ambos salieron corriendo de allí y no pararon hasta saber que estaban lejos del alcance de Lucius; cansados se miraron a los ojos y trataron de estabilizar sus respiraciones. Draco se acercó a Hermione y ella lo abrazó, no sabía por qué pero tenía que hacerlo para asegurarse de que ambos estaban bien; al separarse Draco no pudo evitar besarla tiernamente e introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la castaña, explorando cada rincón de ésta._

_***Fin Flash Back 6***_

-Esa fue la noche que Dobby llegó al hotel y nos contó sobre la muerte de Ron...- se produjo un silencio en el que Harry y Hermione no se miraron a las caras pensando en su fallecido mejor amigo.

_***Flash Back 7***_  
_Pasaron los días y Hermione no había ido a ver a Draco; estaba deprimida por la muerte de Ron; ya casi no hablaba con Harry y se la pasaba leyendo o llorando en la cama. Harry trataba de hacerla salir a dar un paseo o de mantenerla ocupada con algo del Ministerio, pero era imposible sacarla del hotel o hacer que se enfrascara en algún trabajo ya que no hacía más que pensar en Ron y llorar por éste._

_  
Una noche en que Harry la estaba tratando de convencer que saliera, ella asombrosamente aceptó pero con la condición de salir sola; a Harry no le agradó mucho esa idea pero con tal y que Hermione despejara la mente de todo, dijo que sí y la castaña se puso una blusa blanca con unos jeans y unas zapatillas blancas y se dejó el cabello suelto._

_  
Salió del hotel con rumbo indefinido; ese día estaba nublado y con niebla, y amenazaba con llover; hacia frío y se reprendió por no haberse llevado un suéter. Siguió caminando, de pronto se detuvo frente a una casa y no fue hasta cuando tocó el timbre que se dio cuenta de donde estaba._

_  
-Pensé que no te volvería a ver,- dijo Draco cuando abrió la puerta- ¿por qué no viniste ayer? Creí que te había pasado algo. Entra- se hizo a un lado y Hermione entró en silencio- ¿Qué tienes? Espero que no estés así por lo de la otra noche… no quise besarte… bueno si quise pero… ¡¿qué tienes?!_

_  
-No es por eso… No es por nada- mintió Herms y una lágrima delatora se deslizó por su mejilla_

_  
-No te creo- Draco le secó la lágrima ternura_

_  
-Ron… murió...- Hermione no pudo seguir porque la voz se le quebró y se echó a llorar en el pecho del rubio_

_  
-Ya lo sabía; me llegó una carta de Lucius en donde me decía que había matado a Blaise, a Krum y a Weasley._

_  
-¿Co-cómo?- Hermione no sabía que Viktor estaba muerto_

_  
-Sí_

_  
-¿Draco?- murmuró Hermione_

_  
-Dime- respondió el jugando con el pelo de la castaña_

_  
-No podemos seguir viéndonos_

_  
-¿Bromeas?- dijo el dejando de jugar con el pelo de ella, había sentido como si le dieran una bofetada._

_  
-No, me voy mañana de regreso a Londres. No quería irme sin saber que no me volverías a buscar.- mintió Hermione porque la verdadera razón de haberlo buscado era que quería asegurarse de que él estaba bien, que no había muerto, que no se había ido dejándola con ese sentimiento que le quemaba el corazón y que no la dejaba en paz ni un solo minuto… lo miró a los ojos separándose de su cuerpo_

_-Yo…_

_  
-¡¡Draco, por favor!!- las lágrimas seguían cayendo de los ojos de la castaña, no quería pasar por eso pero era su deber mantener a Draco lejos del peligro, del peligro de ser apresado por los demás aurores._

_  
-¿Por qué me pides eso?_

_  
-Yo… no… porque no quiero que entres a Azkaban, no quiero que tu padre te encuentre, y no quiero…que mueras…- la chica no pudo contener mas el llanto y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio mojándole la camisa con las lágrimas; el sintió un vació en su interior, como si se quedase sin aire._

_  
-¡Hermione, mírame!- le levantó el rostro con sus manos y vio esos ojos color miel, que tanto le gustaban, llorosos y tristes- ¡¡Nada ni nadie me va a separar de ti!! ¿Escuchaste? ¡¡Nada!! ¡¡Entiéndelo!!_

_  
-Pe-pero…_

_  
-¡¡No, Hermione!! ¡¡En este tiempo que llevamos juntos yo he aprendido a quererte y no quiero que me dejes!! ¡¡Correré cualquier riesgo solo por tí!! ¡¡No me importa lo que me espere con tal de estar contigo siempre!!- mientras decía eso la iba besando y acariciando; la cargó y la llevó hasta el mueble.__***Fin Flash Back 7***_

No hablaron más, solo se besaron demostrando el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Al tiempo ya no había ropa y las caricias eran ilimitadas; sus respiraciones eran cada vez más entrecortadas; sus cuerpos y sus gemidos se volvieron uno; se besaban como si en eso se les fuese la vida; Draco decía el nombre de Hermione cada vez que suspiraba, y ella el de este.

¿Por qué tenían que separarse? ¿Por qué el mundo se empeñaba en que ellos no podían estar juntos? ¡¡Todo era tan injusto!! Esa iba a ser su última noche juntos y a nadie le importaba… De todas las noches que estuvieron en esa casa, ninguna se asemejaba a esa, llena de deseo y amor, llena de ganas de decirle al mundo que no contara con separarlos porque no lo iba a lograr.

Eran las nueve y media de la noche cuando todo eso ocurrió, cuando los dos se amaron como nunca, cuando se unieron de una manera especial, cuando el tiempo se detuvo para ellos y no les importó nada a su alrededor…. A las diez de la noche estaban abrazados, con una manta cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos; de pronto se escuchó un ruido semejante al de una explosión, y cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraron a Harry parado en frente de ellos con la varita en la mano.

-Siento muchísimo eso.- Harry se había ruborizado de la vergüenza.

-Ya no importa...- dijo Hermione, en un tono que delataba el hecho de que siempre pensaba con cierta nostalgia en esa noche que pasó con Draco, notando la sinceridad en las palabras de Harry.

_***Flash Back 8***_  
_Iba caminando por un pasillo solitario e iluminado por antorchas que colgaban de las paredes. Se acercó al final de dicho pasillo y se encontró en frente de una puerta entreabierta. Entró a la habitación y de pronto todo el lugar se desvaneció y ella se vio en medio de un jardín hermoso. Caminó hasta llegar a un pequeño río en el cual metió sus pies disfrutando del agua… Sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro y al voltearse se encontró con la cálida sonrisa de su rubio, él se sentó a su lado y puso una de sus manos en el vientre de Hermione haciendo que el bebé que ella llevaba dentro diera una ligera patadita…. Sonrió y levantó la vista para poder ver los ojos de Hermione llenos de lágrimas…. La castaña desvió la mirada hacia el frente y vio a Harry haciéndole señas para que se alejara de Draco. Hermione volvió a mirar al rubio, pero éste no era el mismo, era Lucius y no Draco el que sonreía. Ella soltó un grito de horror levantándose del suelo y corriendo a abrazar a Harry. "Fui yo, Granger. ¡Bellatrix y yo junto con los demás mortífagos raptamos a la esposa de Potter y a su bastardo! ¡Lástima que Draco tenga que pagar por nosotros!", le dijo Malfoy y ella respondió con una pregunta: "Dónde está Draco?"…. "Conmigo, su padre; y pronto lo estará también MI nieto"._  
_***Fin Flash Back 8***_

-¡¡No dejaré que Lucius Malfoy toque a tu bebé!! ¡¡Y mucho menos a ti!!

-Cálmate, Harry...

-Ya, está bien. Sólo falta que me cuentes el sueño que acabas de tener…

Hermione respiró profundo, teniendo en cuenta lo que el siguiente sueño significaría para Harry, y empezó con su relato.

_***Flash Back 9***_  
_Estaba sentada en una cama pero no era la misma que estaba en casa de Harry. Se levantó y salió de la habitación caminando por varios pasillos tétricos y oscuros hasta llegar a las escaleras que bajó con mucho silencio y atenta a los ruidos y voces que se escuchaban en la sala. Se fue acercando poco a poco a la puerta que estaba entreabierta y vio a varias personas que formaban un círculo alrededor de algo o alguien que ella no alcanzaba a ver._

_  
-¡¡Lo harás!!- gritó una voz masculina._

_  
-¡¡NO!!- chilló la persona que estaba dentro del círculo; su voz sonaba como si hubiese estado llorando o como si la hubiesen estado torturando._

_  
-¡¡CRUCIO!!- pronunció la misma voz masculina mientras la figura dentro del círculo se retorcía del dolor._

_  
-¡¡Tráiganlo!!- ordenó una voz femenina y uno de los enmascarados trajo algo envuelto en unas cobijas -¿Qué le haremos?_

_  
-¡¡NO!!- chilló de nuevo la persona que estaba en el suelo- ¡¡P-piedad!! ¡¡Es solo un bebé!!_

_  
-¡¡Entonces harás lo que te digamos!!- exclamó la voz masculina._

_  
-¡¡Sí, lo que sea!! ¡¡Pero no lastimen a Ronald!!_

_  
-¡¡Levántenla!!- dijo la voz masculina y dos hombres levantaron a la mujer del suelo._

_  
-¿A dónde la llevamos, Lucius?- preguntó uno de los hombres._

_  
-A mi habitación- dijo la voz de Lucius Malfoy en tono malicioso._

_  
-No la pasarás tan mal, querida.- rió la voz femenina que resultó ser la de Bellatrix Lestrange._

_***Fin Flash Back 9***_

-Harry…- murmuró Hermione a su amigo que estaba pálido.

-Luna… Malfoy violó…- el muchacho no lograba hablar con coherencia.

-No sé si lo habrá hecho, Harry… Probablemente fue un mal sueño, nada más.

-¡Hay que averiguarlo! Vístete, vamos al Ministerio de Magia.- dijo Harry haciendo aparecer una túnica de viaje y colocándosela encima.

-Pero…

-¡Nada! ¡Muévete!- dijo el ojiverde mientras la castaña se levantaba rápidamente de la cama y se colocaba otra ropa y una túnica de viaje también.

-¡Lista!

-Vamos- dijo Harry y desaparecieron de la mansión para reaparecer en el Ministerio de Magia.

-¿Harry, con quién vamos a hablar?- preguntó Hermione mientras caminaban apresuradamente por un pasillo.

-Con Kinsgley y Moody- dijo él entrando a la oficina del Ministro.


	9. No es un sueño

**Cap****ítulo 9: No es un sueño.**

-Harry, Hermione, ¿a qué debo su visita? ¿Pasó algo malo?- añadió Kinsgley mirando a Hermione.

-No creo que sea malo...- dijo la castaña pero fue interrumpida por Harry.

-¡Sí, lo es! Kinsgley, ella ha estado teniendo sueños extraños.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto el hombre de piel oscura ceñudo.

-Yo... he... visto... ¡es muy difícil de explicar! Son como cosas que suceden en ese momento pero en otro lugar…- intentó explicar Hermione ante la mirada expectante de los tres hombres que la acompañaban en la habitación.

-Suena como los sueños que tenía Harry.- dijo Moody arqueando una ceja mientras su ojo mágico dejaba de dar vueltas y se concentraba en Hermione.

-Sí, por eso la traje.- dijo el chico algo estresado con toda la situación.

-Hermione, dinos qué viste en los sueños.- dijo Kinsgley y la chica procedió a contar todo.

-Mmm… Cuando tu sueñas todo eso, ¿qué sientes?- preguntó Moody.

-Que no estoy en donde me encontraba antes de dormirme, cuando toco algo siento su textura, hasta puedo percibir olores, oigo las voces claramente, ¡esos sueños son muy realistas!

-¿Te has golpeado?- preguntó Moody

-Hasta ahora no...- dijo la chica pensativamente tratando de hacer memoria.

-Bueno, cuando te caigas en uno de esos sueños y sientas dolor no tarden en ni un minuto en buscarnos.- respondió Ojoloco -¿De acuerdo?

-Sí- respondieron Harry y Hermione al unísono.

-Bien, vayan a casa y descansen, sobretodo tú, Hermione- dijo Kinsgley.

-Sí- susurró ésta y sintió la tentación de preguntarle al Ministro y a Moody si habían encontrado alguna información sobre Draco, pero Harry ya se estaba despidiendo y no le dio tiempo de nada.

-¡Gracias!- dijo Harry y desparecieron para aparecer de nuevo en la mansión Potter

-Harry…- susurró Hermione

-¿Si?- el chico se volteó a verla mientras se quitaba su capa de viaje.

-¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche?

-Claro, Herms- ambos subieron hacia la habitación principal.

-¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la castaña al ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Harry.

-Yo... No, los extraño…- contestó refiriéndose a su hijo y esposa.

-Oh…- fue lo único que Hermione alcanzó a decir

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en la misma habitación de la otra vez, con la excepción de que en ese momento había alguien, no estaba sola, se encontraba con la persona con la cual deseaba estar desde hace cinco meses. No podía creerlo, simplemente eso. Palideció de pronto con solo mirar a su acompañante.

-¿Her... Hermione?- susurró una voz -¿Eres tú?

-No... ¡No puede ser!- susurró ella llevándose una mano al pecho y otra a su vientre como tratando de transmitir calma a su bebé.

-¿Eres tú, mi vida?- poco a poco fue acercándose a donde estaba Hermione y la encontró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de salir.

-S-sí… ¡Oh, Draco!- Hermione lo abrazó y él correspondió; ambos lloraron así abrazados por un rato.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Draco revisándola, viendo si no tenía ninguna herida, si su ausencia no fue una detonante para que alguien se le acercara y le hiciera daño, no a su Hermione.

-Sí, ¿y tú? ¡Oh, Dios! ¿¡Qué te han hecho!- Hermione se había apartado un poco del rubio y pudo ver que en su cara tenía varios cortes y en su frente había una herida que aún estaba sangrando.

-Estaré bien…- dijo el muchacho al ver la expresión de horror en los ojos de Hermione -Lo he estado por dos meses en este lugar...

-Sí, sí, que tonta, ¿no? Tú estás bien…- hubo un silencio en el cual no se miraron.

-Estás… grande.- sonrió Draco rompiendo el silencio y observando el vientre de la castaña.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, es...- había estado distraída con los cortes de la cara de Draco, estaba muy preocupada por su bienestar, más de lo que había estado todo ese tiempo que no supo de él.

-Nuestro, sí, ya lo sé, Lucius lo mencionó.- un nuevo silencio los rodeó por unos segundos hasta que Hermione habló:

-¿Draco?

-Dime…

-¡Te amo!- sollozó y lo abrazó. Al principio Draco no supo qué hacer, todo aquello que estaba pasando era increíble, Hermione estaba ahí con él, y lo menos que quería era verla llorar.

-Y yo a ti, mi vida.- dijo él tomándola por la barbilla y besándola de forma tierna y apasionada a la vez.

-¿Esto en verdad está pasando? ¿O estoy soñando otra vez?- murmuró Hermione con los ojos cerrados y su frente apoyada en la de Draco

-Para mí está pasando.

-Con eso me basta.- Hermione lo volvió a abrazar para luego separarse de él.

Lo miró un rato, a pesar de las heridas que tenía seguía viéndose tan sexy como siempre, al menos para ella era así. Con su vista recorrió todo el rostro del rubio, su ropa maltrecha y sucia, su pelo rubio platinado revuelto... Por un momento deseó que se detuviera el tiempo y nadie los separara nuevamente, pero a pesar de lo que Draco le decía, ella sentía que en algún momento abriría los ojos y no estaría con él, que despertaría en casa de Harry con su amigo todo entristecido... ¡Harry! Ahí fue cuando se acordó de Luna y Ronald, su bebé.

-¿Cómo está Luna? ¿La has visto? ¿Y el bebé, está bien?

-Ronald está bien, creo que la mortífaga que lo cuida es la única con un poco de corazón aquí.- respondió Draco y la expresión en su rostro cambió de cálida a sombría y triste.

-¿Y Luna?- se impacientó la castaña

-Ella... verás, Lucius la…- no sabía cómo decirle, no podía, Lovegood era su amiga y la esposa de su mejor amigo, no podía simplemente decirle lo que Lucius Malfoy le había hecho.

-Violó. Sí, ya sabía.- Hermione terminó la frase por él dejándolo algo desconcertado.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Pues, es algo difícil de explicar.- Hermione se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta y Draco estaba apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana -Te lo contaré…- Hermione le explicó cada sueño que tuvo y lo que Moody le dijo en el Ministerio.

-Es extraño…- susurró Draco y se quedó pensando.

-Oye…- dijo Hermione al cabo de un minuto.

-¿Mmm?- Draco seguía pensando en los sueños que le había contado Hermione, no podía ser verdad, es decir, ella no estaba soñando en ese momento, era real, ¿no?

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este lugar?- quería saberlo todo, aun si luego despertara y no le hiciera mucho caso a lo que soñó pues todo sería simplemente eso, un sueño más para la colección.

-Estamos en una mansión al norte de Irlanda.

-¿¡Irlanda!

-Sí, por eso te digo que es extraño que estés aquí...

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿El que?

-¡La mansión!- ahora sí se había vuelto loca, ¿acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Irlanda?

-¡Ah! _Sweet Temptation_, solía ser una casa nudista. Pero, ¿qué relevancia tiene eso?

-¡Wow! Sólo…

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Draco pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada porque un hechizo lo dejó tirado en el suelo adolorido mientras Hermione recibía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándola adolorida también por un instante y luego inconsciente.

-Creo que el trabajo se nos hizo más fácil, Bella.- dijo Lucius Malfoy mirando a Hermione.

-¿Dónde la pondremos?- preguntó Bellatrix paseándose alrededor del cuerpo de Hermione.

-Lejos de Draco, claro está.- respondió Lucius pero de repente Hermione empezó a desvanecerse- Pero, ¡¿qué demonios significa esto?

-¡No lo se!- chilló Bellatrix y Hermione terminó de desvanecerse

-¡HERMIONE!- exclamó Harry despertando a la castaña -¿Estás bien? ¿A dónde fuiste?

-Me duele la cabeza, Harry- dijo la castaña llevándose una mano a donde le dolía

-¿En donde estabas?- volvió a preguntar Harry

-En la mansión donde tienen a Luna, Draco y a tu hijo… en Irlanda… Me duele mucho... Auch...

-Hermione, vamos con Moody, este no ha sido un sueño como los míos, tú te... ¡te has teletransportado mientras dormías!

-Harry… me duele mucho la cabeza.- repitió Hermione por tercera vez y retiró la mano de donde la tenía y se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando.

-Vamos a San Mungo, de allí localizaré a Moody y a Kinsgley.

Al llegar al hospital, a Hermione le practicaron varios exámenes para asegurarse de que al bebé no le hubiese pasado nada y le curaron la herida de la cabeza. Mientras, Harry había hablado con Kinsgley y Moody y la Sra. Weasley había ido con Tonks a visitar a Hermione. La castaña les contó a todos el supuesto sueño que tuvo y en donde se encontraban Luna, Draco y el bebé de Harry.

-Luego le lanzaron un hechizo a Draco y a mí me golpearon en la cabeza y me desmayé luego de sentir un terrible dolor; al rato Harry me llamó por mi nombre y desperté en su casa...

-¿Dijiste que estaban en Irlanda?- preguntó Moody

-Sí, al norte de Irlanda- respondió la castaña la cual se encontraba sentada en la cama del hospital.

-¿En qué piensas, Kinsgley?- preguntó Tonks mirando al Ministro.

-Iremos a buscarlos.- respondió en forma definitiva el hombre.

-¿De verdad?- se emocionó Hermione, un rayo de esperanza se había filtrado iluminando el cuarto oscuro en el que se encontraba su corazón desde hacía tiempo.

-Sí, mañana haremos un plan para ir hasta Irlanda.- concluyó el Ministro.


	10. Manos a la obra

**Capítulo 10.**** Manos a la obra.**

Los días pasaron y luego lo hicieron las semanas, hasta cumplirse un mes desde que planearon asaltar la mansión en Irlanda. La desesperación de Hermione iba de mal en peor y tuvieron que ingresarla de nuevo a San Mungo para asegurarse de que estuviese bien el embarazo; pasó en el hospital tres días, luego Harry la fue a buscar y se la llevó a su casa.

-¿Herms?

-¿Si?

-Necesito que me prometas una cosa- dijo Harry

-Lo que quieras. ¿Qué sucede?- ella lo miró a los ojos y percibió una nota de preocupación en su mirada.

-Verás, iré con el resto de la Orden del Fénix y varios aurores a rescatar a Luna, a mi hijo y… a Malfoy, y necesito que me prometas que no harás ninguna locura y te quedarás aquí en la mansión, ¿de acuerdo?- Harry seguía con la mirada preocupada fija en los ojos marrones de su amiga.

-Sí- mintió la castaña muriéndose por dentro de la emoción.

-Ginny vendrá a acompañarte mientras estoy fuera.

-Ok. ¿Cuándo te irás?

-Hoy por la noche.

-Ah…- una oleada de alegría recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione y en su cabeza empezó a idear una estrategia para poder escapársele a Ginny e ir hasta Irlanda con su amado rubio.

Ginny llegó a la mansión Potter a eso de las nueve de la noche en compañía de Micheal Corner; Harry había pasado todo el día con Hermione por miedo a que ésta no cumpliera su promesa, últimamente la mínima pronunciación del nombre de Malfoy la alteraba demasiado.

-¿Dormiré sola?- preguntó la castaña deseando que así fuese.

-No,- respondió Harry colocándose su capa de viaje- Ginny dormirá contigo.

-Mmm…- dijo Hermione maldiciendo por dentro.

-¡Cuídense mucho, chicos!- dijo Ginny abrazándolos y dándole un beso a Micheal.

-Lo haremos, Ginny.- dijo Harry mientras Hermione lo abrazaba a él y a Micheal.

-Sí, amor, ¿no ves que después de esto tenemos una boda?- dijo Micheal dándole un beso en la frente a Ginny.

Harry y Micheal salieron hacia el Ministerio de Magia en donde tomarían un traslador que los llevaría a todos hasta Irlanda. Estaban en el Ministerio: Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Remus, Moody, Kinsgley, Percy, Fred, George, el señor Weasley y varios aurores más.

-¿Estamos listos?- preguntó Kinsgley y todos asintieron -Bien, todos toquen el libro- dijo el Ministro y todos obedecieron y tocaron el traslador.

La oficina del Ministro de Magia desapareció en un remolino de colores grisáceos y de un momento a otro se encontraron en Irlanda frente a una gran mansión en la cual se veía un letrero, al comienzo de un sendero, y en cual rezaba: "Welcome to the Sweet Temptation".

-Creo que es aquí- dijo Fred señalando el letrero.

-¡Qué listo, hermanito!- dijo George

-¡Ya! ¡Compórtense los dos!- bramó Moody con su voz ronca y tosca.

-¿Cómo entraremos?- preguntó Harry

-Arriba hay una puerta, podremos entrar por ahí- dijo Tonks quien había ido el día anterior a investigar el lugar.

-¿Pog qué no nos apaguesemos?- preguntó Fleur, estaba muy cerca de Bill y miraba a su alrededor con desconfianza.

-La mansión está llena de sortilegios, como Hogwarts.- dijo Kinsgley mientras caminaban hacia la mansión- Todos hagan el encantamiento desilusionador- obedecieron a las órdenes del Ministro- ¿Tonks, por dónde subimos?

-¡Síganme!

Se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la mansión y subieron hasta el techo por una enredadera que estaba en la pared. Llegaron hasta arriba y entraron por una pequeña puerta. Ya dentro, en el pasillo, se separaron para buscar a los secuestrados: Tonks, Bill, Charlie y Remus fueron a buscar a Draco; Harry, Micheal, Kinsgley y el señor Weasley iban por Luna; y Fred, George, Percy, Fleur y Moody fueron por el bebé. Los demás aurores bajaron al salón en busca de los mortífagos.

Mientras, en Londres, Hermione trataba de dormir para ver si así lograba llegar hasta Irlanda, pero obviamente no funcionó esa estrategia y fingió estar dormida hasta que la pelirroja lo hizo y quedó rendida ante Morfeo. Hermione se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama, se colocó otra ropa rápidamente y sin hacer ruido, tomó su varita y con un movimiento hizo que la pelirroja se elevara dormida por los aires, así la llevó hasta el ático y la dejo allí sobre un sillón viejo, cuando salió del ático cerró la puerta con varios hechizos para que la pelirroja no saliera. Hermione sabía que Harry tenía un traslador por algún lado en la habitación y lo encontró en su mesa de noche.

"Draco, ya voy por tí", pensó y toco el traslador sintiendo como un gancho la jalaba por el ombligo y la soltaba sobre una habitación oscura.

Draco estaba sentado en una silla pensando en su castaña, a la cual creía dormida en Londres…. Un ruido lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos…

-¡Oh, Draco!- la muchacha se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí?- el chico estaba sorprendido de verla ahí.

-¡Vine a buscarte! Hay aurores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix en toda la mansión...

-¿Por qué viniste tú? ¡No debiste hacerlo!- le reprochó ante la mirada de sorpresa de la chica.

-¡No pude evitarlo!

-Bueno, mejor salimos de acá, ¡vamos!- el rubio tomó la mano de Hermione y salieron de la habitación luego de realizar un encantamiento desilusionador y otro para abrir la cerradura de la puerta.

Al llegar a la enorme sala se encontraron con una lucha entre mortífagos y aurores.

-¡Quédate escondida aquí!- le dijo Draco a Hermione, la cual asintió y se escondió detrás de un gran mueble.

En la planta superior…

-¡Fleur, Percy, llévense al bebé!- dijo Moody –¡Fred, George, síganme!- los tres bajaron las escaleras mientras Percy y Fleur desaparecían con el bebé tras tocar un traslador.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¡Harry!- Luna bajaba las escaleras corriendo hacia su esposo.

-¿Luna? ¡Vete a casa!- dijo Harry entre preocupado y contento de ver a su mujer.

-¡No! ¡Yo me quedo contigo!- dijo rotundamente la rubia.

-¡No seas terca, mi vida!

-¡No me iré!

Theodore Nott aprovechó la distracción de Harry y Luna para atacarlos, pero Micheal Corner se interpuso y el rayo de luz verde le dio de lleno en el pecho.

-¡MICHAEL!- Ginny había llegado al sitio y se lanzó a la lucha matando a Nott.

-¡Crucio!- Bellatrix apuntó su varita hacia Luna quien cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y gritando.

-¡Lu! ¡Expelliarmus!- gritó Harry y la varita de la bruja salió volando por los aires -¡Fred, George, llévense a Luna!

-¡En seguida, Harry!- dijeron ambos y se fueron con la rubia desapareciendo con sus varitas ya que los mortífagos habían deshecho los sortilegios para poder escapar.

-¡Morirás, Potter!- gritó Lucius apuntándolo con la varita.

-¡Expelliarmus!- Draco hizo que la varita de su padre saliera disparada de su mano –¡Ya basta, Lucius!

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien se unió a la batalla.

Bellatrix había recuperado su varita y estaba a punto de asesinar a Draco y a Harry cuando Hermione salió de su escondite y asesinó a la mortífaga enviándole un rayo de luz verde directo al pecho….

-¡No te queda nadie, Lucius, ríndete!- dijo la castaña apuntándolo con su varita.

Él sonrió y con un simple chasquido de dedos desapareció.

-¡Maldición!- dijo Kinsgley

-Mejor nos vamos- dijo Tonks ayudando a Hermione a mantenerse en pie –Hermione necesita descansar.

* * *

_**CUATRO MESES DESPUÉS**_

-¡Qué hermosa es!- dijo Ginny

-¡Es igualita a Draco!- dijo Tonks

-¡Qué tierna! Mira como sonríe.- dijo Luna

-¿Cómo se llamarán?- preguntó Lavender

-No sé…- respondió Hermione sonriendo.

-Oh, vamos, Hegmione. ¡Piensa!- dijo Fleur

-Arlette- dijo Hermione mirando a la niña que tenía en sus brazos, la cual era de piel blanca, ojos color café, mejillas rosadas y rubia.

-¿Y ésta?- preguntó Tonks quien tenía a otra niña en los brazos, la cual era igual a la otra pero con los ojos grises.

-Nerea- respondió Hermione.

-¡Buenas tardes!- Harry acababa de llegar con Draco y el resto de los Weasley, todos con regalos para las bebés.

-¡Hola!- dijo Hermione sonriendo y arrullando a la nena que tenía en sus brazos.

-Son…- Draco no sabía qué decir, estaba pasmado ante la imagen de sus dos hijas.

-¡Hermosas!- completó Hermione.

-Esta es Nerea- dijo Tonks colocando a la bebé en los brazos de Draco –, y la que tiene Hermione es Arlette.

-Son igualitas a tí, cielo- dijo Hermione.

-¿A mí?

-Sí, a excepción de Arlette que tiene los ojos de Herms- dijo Harry que se había acercado a ver a la bebé que su amiga tenía en brazos.

-¡Buenas tardes!- Kinsgley entró a la habitación –Les traigo buenas noticias.

-¿Cuáles?- preguntó el señor Weasley.

-Encontramos a Lucius Malfoy en Leytonstone,- respondió el Ministro –muerto.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó Hermione asustada.

-¿Qué sucede, amor?- preguntó Draco

-Pues tu me dijiste que tu vida y la de Lucius estaban conectadas y… ¡y que si él moría tu también lo harías!- dijo Hermione mirándole a los ojos con preocupación, él sonrió. -¿Por qué sonríes? Draco, no ves que...

-Herm, cuando estaba en la mansión, Lucius decidió que era hora de romper el hechizo. Mi padre era el único que sabía como deshacerse de él.- la interrumpió -Como sea, se merecía morir.- dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndole a sus hijas.


	11. Epílogo

**N/A: **Al fiiiin llegó el epílogo y se acabó el fic, ya es oficial xD Dejen sus reviews si les gustó, y si no... también! Así aprendo y veo que puedo mejorar. Gracias por su apoyo durante el trayecto de mi fic, y por aguantar mis prolongadas ausencias! Besos, cuídense y sigan leyéndome que eso e hace feliz :D Pasen por mis otras historias que también son buenas (o eso creo yo, ustedes juzgarán por si solos).

* * *

_**EPÍLOGO (DOCE AÑOS DEPUÉS)**_

El ambiente despedía alegría e impaciencia por parte de los chicos que se encontraban en el lugar. Allí estaba el enorme tren escarlata aguardando a que los estudiantes del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería subieran.

-¡No los veo por ningún lado!- se quejó una chica de unos diez años, castaña, que venía tomada de la mano de una chica igual a ella.

-Ya llegarán, Zedka- dijo su madre sonriendo.

-Define ya, llegarán y quién- dijo otra chica alta, de unos doce años, rubia, de ojos café.

-Ronald, Arthur, John y Lilian- dijo la otra chica de diez años.

-¡Ah!- respondió la rubia sonrojándose.

-¡A Arlette le gusta Ronald!- canturreó la chica castaña.

-¡Cállate, Sthefany!- le dijo su hermana aun más sonrojada.

-Admítelo, hermana.- le dijo su gemela.

-Y a ti te gusta Arthur,- dijo Arlette –¿o no, Nerea?

-¡Boba!- respondió Nerea sacándole la lengua a su hermana.

-Ya, ya- dijo Draco Malfoy con un tono de exasperación en la voz

-Papá está celoso- rieron Zedka y Sthefany.

-¿Celoso, Malfoy?- Harry había llegado en compañía de Luna y de sus dos hijos: Lilian y Ronald, la primera era de unos once años y rubia, y el segundo tenía la misma edad que Arlette y era idéntico a su padre.

-¡Hola, Potter!- saludó el rubio.

-¿Cómo estas, Arlette?- le sonrió Ronald mientras ambos caminaban hacia el tren.

-¡Allá van!- murmuró Nerea –¡Oh! ¡Arthur! ¡Adiós, ma! ¡Adiós, pa!- sonrió y salió corriendo hacia el tren en donde la esperaba el hijo mayor de Ron y Lavender; era alto, tenía quince años de edad y pelirrojo.

Más tarde apareció Lavender con su otro hijo, John, el cual era pelirrojo como su hermano y tenía trece años, entró al tren en compañía de Lilian.

El tren comenzó a moverse y los chicos se despedían de sus padres a través de las ventanas.

-El año que viene nos toca a nosotras- dijo Zedka sonriéndole a Sthefany, emocionada.

-Sip, y también a Micheal- dijo Sthefany refiriéndose al hijo de Ginny y Dean, quienes se habían casado luego de un año de la muerte de Michael en la casa donde retenían los mortífagos a Luna, su bebé y a Malfoy.

-¡Déjame! Además, eso significa que también estará Roger! ¡Ja!- dijo Zedka molesta por la insinuación de su hermana sobre sus sentimientos hacia Michael.

-¡Bah! ¡A mi no me gusta Roger!

-Y así será hasta que cumplan cuarenta años- dijo Draco y sus hijas se miraron asombradas.

-Ya, Draco, deja los celos- dijo Hermione divertida con la situación.

-Sólo quiero que estén bien.- se defendió el rubio.

-Sí, pero recuerda que hace doce años que están bien porque…

-Lucius no está- concluyó Draco.

-Descuida, no se enamorarán de un mortífago- sonrió Hermione.

-¡Ojalá que sí!- dijo Nerea.

-¿Ah?- sus padres se asombraron.

-¡Sí! Neri tiene razón- dijo Sthefany sonriendo y dando saltitos.

-¡Claro que sí!- Nerea también había empezado a dar saltitos.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Hermione sonriendo ante la emoción de sus hijas.

-Ustedes son la prueba de que enamorarse de un mortífago es lo mejor- dijo Nerea.

-¿Quieren saber por qué?- preguntó Sthefany

-Sí- dijeron sus padres contentos de la imaginación de sus hijas.

-¡Porque **Auror+Mortífago** es igual a un amor a prueba de todo!- dijeron las dos niñas.

**FIN**


End file.
